Mi Destino es estar a tu Lado(Día de San Valentín)
by TheOmegaNightmare
Summary: Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki. Con un divorcio y una ex esposa que no deja de molestar, me he resignado a la soledad/ Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, futura dueña de la empresa familiar. Con una boda arreglada a la vuelta de la esquina, no tengo esperanzas de tener una relación feliz. Esta es la historia donde aprendí que el destino si existe… (Capitulo 3) (¿Lemon?)
1. Chapter 1: Encuentro

**Aquí va el nuevo proyecto. Por lo visto no va a tener muchos capítulos por el poco apoyo que tiene. Estaba pensado en tres o un poco menos, no lo sé, ya veré cuando dejarlo por terminado, al fin y al cabo, se suponía que sería un oneshot. Por otro lado, estoy teniendo problemas con fanfiction al no dejarme ver comentarios, me parece que no hay ninguno cuando en el contador hay dos.**

 **Sin más, el capitulo :D**

* * *

 **Mi Destino es estar a tu Lado**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: encuentro**

* * *

"Ohaiyo, Sensei" escucho a su lado un grupo de jóvenes saludándolo, cosa que le saco de su trance y los miro regresando el saludo. De la misma forma, otro grupo se acercó a darle los buenos días, así hasta que casi media escuela parecía recordarle que estaba en horas de trabajo.

"Ohaiyo…sensei" escucho de un grupo de jóvenes, no era el típico saludo ni de lejos. El grupo estaba conformado por lindas chicas, probablemente de las más bellas de su clase. El tono que usó era el que menos prefería escuchar en alguien de su edad, pero no podía negar que fue muy sexi.

A quienes todos saludaban se trataba de un rubio alto, con los cabellos largos y despeinados. Su cuerpo alto y fornido podía verse a través de la camisa que llevaba y la bata blanca de laboratorio no podía ocultar los increíbles y fuertes brazos que tenía, tampoco sus grandes hombros.

Aquel tipo se llamaba Uzumaki Naruto, profesor de la escuela conocida como Konoha. Como todos los días, se veía rodeado de estudiantes que buscaban un poco de su atención y aprobación. Ese era su día a día que incluso a veces le hacía perderse minutos en lo que debería de ir a su clase, terminando siempre en un regaño por parte de la directora.

¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Era una pregunta muy fácil de responder. Como el profesor más querido en toda la institución, se llevaba una enorme cantidad de popularidad entre los estudiantes que le veían como un modelo a seguir y en el caso de las chicas adolescentes, una buena futura pareja.

Realmente no habría nada de malo en que interactuara con los estudiantes, pero el demasiado apego que tenía con ellos podría ser muy contraproducente. En los dos años que lleva enseñando aquí, había tenido más de 60 confesiones por parte de sus alumnas mas osadas, sin contar el de las madres los cuales superaron con creses ese número inicial.

"ne, Naruto-kun" escucho a su lado. Girando su mirada, noto que se trataba de una bella mujer de casi su misma edad de cabellos rosados "sé que todo esto de la popularidad entre los alumnos todavía no se te sube a la cabeza…pero si decides tener una aventura con una niña, te juro que entre Sasuke y yo te sacaremos lo pervertido" decía con un tono que prometía mucho dolor, haciendo reír a Naruto.

Esa mujer se llamaba Sakura Haruno, una antigua amiga de la infancia que lo conocía más que el mismo. Actualmente es la enfermera de la institución y no parece que quiera buscar un trabajo mejor que ese teniendo en cuenta que se trata de una de los mejores médicos del país. Algunos decían que los padres matriculaban sus hijos aquí solo para que ella les hiciera un chequeo médico, algo que no les podía culpar.

"no pienso hacerlo Sakura-chan" le decía mientras miraba a los adolescentes correr rápido hacia sus clases "Ya no somos niños, no tienes por qué recordármelo" su voz parecía estar algo triste, mirando como prácticamente ya no eran los niños divertidos que no tenían idea de lo que era el mundo de verdad.

La mujer nota el tono de nostalgia que traía y suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro "¿así? No lo había notado, para mi sigues siendo el mismo idiota que conocí hace ya bastante tiempo" le dijo también mirando a los adolescentes, recordando que alguna vez fue como ellos "nada ha cambiado, tal vez por eso estoy feliz" admitió dándole la espalda, dejándolo solo en el pasillo.

"quizá" dijo el rubio para nadie en especial, pues se encontraba realmente solo. Cuando mira todo lo que había pasado durante los últimos años, más se lamenta el hecho de querer caminar su propio rumbo, equivocándose estrepitosamente en el trayecto. Era un joven de 27 años, no habría nada complicado en eso salvo una sola cosa…era divorciado.

Luego de terminar la escuela, se separó de sus amigos buscando una nueva vida, una más radiante junto a alguien en especial. Siendo todavía estudiante de la universidad, encontró el amor a los 20 años y rápidamente decidió en casarse. Su nombre era shion, una mujer rubia al igual que lo era el, de ojos hermosos que le enamoraron la primera vez que la vio.

En ese amor tan embriagador no se dio cuenta de cómo era la mujer hasta que se casaron. Sus personalidades chocaban en cada instante, no había armonía ni felicidad. Ella era celosa todo el tiempo, histérica, aburrida y sobre todo…no comprendía que realmente no deseaba nada más que ella, una familia y un pequeño empleo como oficinista. Ella siempre quería mas, siempre deseaba grandes cosas, quería una vida llena de lujos con trabajos increíbles.

Duraron cinco largos años, cinco años en donde intento todo lo posible para hacer que su relación funcionase, incluso le pidió un niño, cosa que Shion negó profundamente. Ella no quería verse gorda durante y después del parto, muchos menos el mismo dolor que sentía una mujer embarazada. Lo único que realmente les unía eran las noches de pasión, que tampoco resultaron ser muy emocionantes teniendo en cuenta lo conservadora que era su mujer.

El último clavo lo dio ella misma cuando lo acusó de haberle puesto los cuernos y serle infiel con una de mis compañeras de trabajo, terminando en un altercado público. No pudiendo soportar sus celos enfermizos decidió terminarlo todo, incluso su boda en el altar que estaba esperando a realizarse. Fue realmente una suerte que decidió hacerlo tiempo después o habría sido un grave error.

Hubo problemas, grandes problemas. Tuvo que explicarle a la familia de su esposa sus propias razones, seguido del porque ya no podía continuar junto a ella. Tuvo que realizar los papeles para el divorcio y lograr que shion lo firmara. Fue duro teniendo en cuenta que iba a tirar al basurero cinco años de toda su vida, pero es algo que debía de hacerse. Perdió su trabajo por culpa de su ex esposa, quien lastimo públicamente a su compañera así que tenía que encontrar un nuevo empleo. Fue en ese momento que se encontró con su mejor amigo de la infancia, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha era hijo de un magnate famoso conocido como Fugaku, era un hijo bastardo pues fue una de las tantas aventuras que tuvo su padre con una mujer fuera de su matrimonio, solo que esa vez le salió el tiro por la culata. Para no crear caos ni vergüenza, el padre de Sasuke le dio su apellido y lo trato como un hijo suyo.

Sin embargo, el pelinegro no le gustaba vivir con su padre y volvió poco después a las manos de su madre, terminando estudiando en la escuela de Konoha donde le conoció. Él junto a Sasuke y Sakura eran el trio infame de la escuela, pues se encontraban envueltos de una gran cantidad de líos.

El pelinegro le conto que luego de que se fuera, todos tomaron rumbos diferentes, pero volvieron al mismo lugar donde todo comenzó, la escuela. A pesar de estudiar grandes profesiones y deberían de tener grandes trabajos, no le importo y se quedó como profesor del lugar donde paso los mejores años de su vida.

Con esa idea en mente fue que se convirtió en profesor y trabajaría dos años hasta la actualidad. Ahora tiene 27 años, es un hombre soltero y divorciado, sin metas, sin sueños, solo…viviendo. Lo que sucedió con shion fue demasiado para él, buscar mujeres incluso ya no sonaba tan divertido como lo era antes, no tenía sentido ya cuando posiblemente terminaría igual.

"lo estás pensando demasiado" escucho a sus espaldas, no tenía que ser un genio para saber que se trataba de su amigo, quien se acercó hasta estar a su lado viendo la nada "curioso teniendo en cuenta que la mayor parte del tiempo no piensas en nada" le dijo con una sonrisa burlona, cosa que logro enojarle mucho.

"muy gracioso Sasuke" dijo con sarcasmo junto a una sonrisa a secas. La sonrisa murió solo para que mirara ensoñado "solo…me gustaría volver en el tiempo y hacer las cosas bien" suspiro cansado mirando desde la ventana del pasillo hasta el campus "tal vez fue mi culpa, tal vez realmente yo fui el problema y no supe entender a shion" admitió sus problemas recordando lo feliz que eran antes del matrimonio.

"suenas como todo un perdedor" dijo el pelinegro viendo a los chicos en las canchas, posiblemente sea gimnasia "no me importa tus malditos problemas y no soporto que sigas hablándome de eso, no soy Sakura" le recordó mientras se apoyaba en una de las paredes y sacaba un cigarrillo.

"lo sé" dijo dejando un largo suspiro y ocultaba su rostro al darse cuenta de lo patético que era. Fue entonces que recordó algo "oye, mi madre nos ha invitado a otra fiesta" le dijo recordando que su madre vivía con el…o él vivía con su madre, solo que lo primero suena mucho mejor.

"lo sé" le sorprendió mientras encendía su cigarrillo "mi madre llego a mi departamento lanzándome un traje y diciendo que vaya también" le informo recordando lo de esta mañana "estoy seguro que habrá invitado a Sakura" dijo recordando lo excéntrica que era su madre.

"estamos muy viejos para seguir teniendo esta clase de fiestas" dijo con una ceja retorciéndose, recordando que seguían yendo a las fiestas con un estilo muy infantil "recuérdame ¿porque sigo viviendo con mi madre y porque tú le entregaste la llave de tu departamento a la tuya?" pidió mientras miraba fuera de la ventana.

"porque corrías riesgo de suicidio cuando te encontramos y mi madre me robo mi llave" dijo luego de solar una negra neblina de los labios "la gran pregunta es porque siguen invitando a Sakura" se preguntó a si mismo esperando que el techo le diera las respuestas.

"muy buena pregunta" susurro recordando a su compañera quien desde que se conocieron no ha faltado ninguna de las fiestas de sus madres "¿Qué crees que sea esta vez? La última fue una fiesta de baile temático, Tango si no mal recuerdo" dijo recordando aquella vez en la que bailo con una incontable cantidad de mujeres, siendo pareja de baile "profesional"

"algo que tenga que ver con vaqueros creo yo" dijo recordando el traje que su madre le había tirado a la cara para luego marcharse dando saltos "realmente no parecen mujeres maduras" dijo resignado mientras dejaba caer los restos del cigarro y pisarlo con lentitud "bueno, me largo. Mi clase acaba de empezar y tu llevas como 15 minutos de retraso" le informo este haciendo que abriera los ojos en shock

 **"** **¡TEME!"**

* * *

Entre todo el tumulto de estudiantes, había una oveja negra que parecía resaltar como ningún otro pero que, al mismo tiempo, no llamaba la atención. se trataba de una sola persona, una adolecente para ser más exactos. La muchacha traía el típico uniforme que todos los estudiantes salvo por una cosa, llevaba una chamarra muy gruesa de color blanco.

La adolecente traía un largo y sedoso cabello azul oscuro, su piel era extremadamente blanca y tenía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas que le hacían parecer linda o tierna para cualquiera que la mirase. Aun así, nadie parecía tenerla en cuenta siendo abrumados por las amistades cercanas.

La chica parecía muy nerviosa y paranoica. Miraba hacia todos lados intentando pasar lo mas desapercibido posible y lo lograba de una manera increíble. Cuando llego a la institución, rápidamente usaba las diferentes esquinas para pasar entre las multitudes e incluso usaba las columnas para ocultarse de cualquiera que pareciera ser mayor.

"¿Hinata?" todo el color en su rostro desapareció de golpe cuando escucho a una voz femenina decir su nombre. Volteo lentamente su mirada para encontrarse con alguien que no esperaría encontrarse "¡vaya! ¡si eres tú!" dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa procediendo a abrazarla.

"¿Sakura-sempai?" dijo la chica reconociendo a su amiga de la universidad. Su rostro seguía más pálido de lo normal y no parecía poder cambiar en un largo tiempo "¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto intentando saber la razón por la cual el mundo es tan pequeño e irónico.

La chica de ojos verdes parpadeo confundida "¿acaso no lo sabes? Trabajo aquí" dijo enseñando que el lugar que uso para esconderse se trataba de la enfermería. Hinata trago saliva ante el problema en el que se había metido, no había durado ni un par de minutos. Esto fue notado por su amiga, quien le miro de reojo "¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué traes el uniforme?" pregunto entrecerrando los ojos, esperando una buena explicación para esto.

La peli azul mira de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar alguna escusa conveniente, pero la mirada de su amiga le pone en demasiada presión. Suspirando en derrota, empieza contando su trágica historia "vera, esto sucedió ayer..." decía mirándole a los ojos y cambiando rápidamente hacia el piso, causando curiosidad a Sakura.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _¡n-no l-lo h-hare!"_**

 _Fue el grito de una mujer quien negó profundamente con toda la vergüenza en su rostro. La mujer estaba sentada en el suelo y ocultaba su rostro tras sus rodillas, intentando no levantarse y causar más vergüenza ajena. Por otro lado, frente a ella estaba una adolecente muy hermosa, la cual le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _"_ _por favor hermana, realmente necesito tu ayuda esta vez" dijo mientras juntaba las manos pidiéndole de todo corazón que aceptara "quiero ir a esa fiesta" pidió nuevamente mientras intentaba con todos sus esfuerzos de que su hermana siguiera si plan._

 _"_ _no creo que sea buena idea Hanabi" dijo la mujer elevando su mirada, mostrando que tenía cierto temor "una cosa es permitirte una falta, pero ¿qué te remplace en la escuela?" dijo ella mostrándole todas sus inseguridades y bajando la cabeza de nuevo, para no caer en los engaños de su hermana menor._

 _"_ _mira, no puedo estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo" le explico mientras caminaba rodeándola por las esquinas, como un carroñero "mañana es mi primer día en la nueva escuela, pero también es el día de un fabuloso concierto de una vez en toda la vida" dijo enseñándole nuevamente su celular, cosa que ella no vio "solo remplazame una sola vez" pidió nuevamente, no se iba a rendir nunca._

 _La hermana mayor levanta su mirada, mostrando sus ojos perlados que mostraban todavía la vergüenza de imaginarse con un uniforme de estudiante e ir a la escuela de nuevo "no lo sé…" admitió ella mirando el suelo con temor "¿y si nos descubren?" dijo con miedo ante una posible expulsión, sobre todo cuando le costó inscribirla por sus propios medios dentro de una escuela privada._

 _"_ _no nos van a descubrir, nadie me ha visto aun" dijo ella muy confiada de su plan "además, somos prácticamente gemelas" añadió extendiendo una mano a su hermana cobarde y se ponga de pie. Cuando lo hiso, un par de gigantes pelotas se alzaron producto del movimiento rudo "tal vez tengamos un problema ahí" dijo mirando los pechos de su hermana comparándolos con los suyos. Se deprimió un poco al recordar que ella aún era plana, esperaba que fuera una flor tardía._

 _"_ _te lo dije, esto no va a funcionar" dijo intentando alejar las ideas de ella y salvarse de la peor experiencia de toda su vida "ni siquiera sé porque pensé en ayudarte" añadió mientras se frotaba el hombro, se mostraba insegura de sí misma aún._

 _"_ _porque eres mi hermana favorita y me amas mucho" dijo la adolecente con una agradable sonrisa rodeando el cuello de su hermana y llevándole a su habitación "solo…" decía mientras buscaba algo de su armario, encontrándolo al fin "que tal si te pones esto" dijo lanzándole una chamarra y unas tiras blancas "y usamos esto para disminuir un poco el tamaño de tu increíble escote, ¿Qué te parece?" le pregunto esperando alguna reacción de su hermana, pero solo recibió un silencio no alentador._

 _"_ _solo…olvidémoslo Hanabi, soy adulta, no debería de hacer esto" añadió mientras miraba la chamarra blanca que le había dado su hermana "no quiero meternos en problemas, sabes lo difícil de convencer a Padre de aceptar esto" sus palabras solo formaron un mohín al recordar porque siguen aquí._

 _Dentro de unos meses su hermana, Hinata Hyuga cumpliría finalmente los 22 años. Su padre quería que probara lo que es ser independiente en un mundo fuera de los muros de su mansión. Como Hanabi estaba cansada de la vida dentro de la familia, convenció a todos de dejarle ir con su hermana solo si a cambio continuaría sus estudios en un lugar decente. Lo realmente difícil fue hacer que su padre las dejara ir a sus dos únicas hijas por su cuenta._

 _"_ _entiendo y realmente quiero disfrutar todo el tiempo aquí, pero esto es importante para mí" añadió mientras se acercaba y se sentaba al lado de su hermana quien todavía seguía ignorando su mirada "por favor" añadió mientras hacia los ojos de cachorro, haciendo que la hermana mayor se sintiera algo culpable._

 _"_ _muy bien" dijo derrotada mirando el uniforme escolar sobre su cama "pero solo un día, nadie se enterará de esto y quiero que no vuelvas a pedirme nada más" a pesar de lo sería que intento sonar, todo el tiempo se la paso tartamudeando y trabándose entre palabras._

 _"_ _si, como tú digas" respondió la hermana menor con una enorme sonrisa, pues acababa de salirse con la suya._

* * *

 **Flashback END**

* * *

"no me lo puedo creer" dijo totalmente en shock Sakura, mirando a su amiga mirar algo triste por hacer algo tan irresponsable "la linda y bella Hinata haciendo algo como esto" parecía demasiado melodramática pues busco una silla rápidamente y se sentó en ella.

"lo siento" dijo casi en lágrimas de vergüenza y culpa por haber seguido tal plan de su hermana. Sakura vio eso en su rostro y solo dejo salir un suspiro cansado, no podía ser dura con ella que era lo más parecido a una tasa de porcelana por lo frágil y delicada que era.

"es demasiado fácil manipularte, tu hermana se está aprovechando de eso" le dijo Sakura, haciendo que la chica de ojos perlados bajara la cabeza, triste por el regaño "pero supongo que te ayudare" decía sorprendiéndola a su amiga, quien la veía con los ojos muy abiertos por sus palabras "¿acaso no recuerdas? Te debo un favor" le hiso recordar mientras movía sugerentemente las cejas.

Hinata no tenía idea de lo que hablaba antes de recordar aquella vez en la universidad cuando su amiga trato de salir con un chico pelinegro terminando con ella vestida de cupido, fue realmente muy embarazoso "o-oh, lo recuerdo" dijo sintiéndose aún más avergonzada al saber que su amiga seguía recordando algo ha sucedido hace ya bastante tiempo.

"solo no te preocupes, mientras nadie más se entere entonces no habrá ningún problema" le dijo la chica de ojos verdes, tratando de tranquilizarla, aunque sea un poco "ahora hablemos de cosas más importantes, ¿Qué es de tu vida?" le pregunto mientras sacaba algunos asientos para ponerse un poco cómoda.

Hinata no sabe cuánto tiempo habrá estado en ese pequeño consultorio improvisado, pero debió de ser mucho pues el timbre de la primera clase había sonado cuando habría terminado contar su historia. En el largo tiempo que estuvieron ahí, le conto sobre los últimos problemas que tenía.

Sakura ya sabía que ella tenía una historia de lo más fantástica, comenzando por estar comprometida desde que nació con un sujeto que tenía una empresa a futuras al igual que ella. Lo que no sabía es que el compromiso se adelantó y ahora se daría un par de meses luego de su cumpleaños, ese fue el verdadero motivo por el cual su padre le dejaba "gozar" sus últimos momentos como mujer independiente.

"Vaya" suspiro Sakura sintiendo toda la presión de una situación así y ni siquiera era la víctima "no me esperaba que eso del compromiso fuera verdad" admitió sintiéndose incomoda al haberlo tomado a la ligera "¿Qué harás?" le pregunto curiosa sabiendo perfectamente que en estos tiempos ninguna mujer le agradaría del todo ser tratada como un objeto de intercambio.

"nada" dijo la belleza de cabellos azules, sorprendiéndola "no puedo hacer nada, no tengo motivos para enfrentarme a mi padre. Solo…me he resignado" admitió cabizbaja sin quererle mirar a los ojos pues su escusa sonaba verdaderamente patética incluso para ella.

"¡no puedes acabar así! ¡tienes que hacer algo!" grito Sakura sacudiéndola mientras la tenía desde los hombros "¡es tu vida! ¡tu felicidad! ¡no puedes tirarlo, así como así!" intento hacer entrar en razón, pero por el rostro que tenía sabía que incluso aunque la estrellara contra una pared, ella no iba a cambiar de parecer, por lo que se sentó en silencio en su propia silla.

Antes que pudiera decir algo más, su celular empezó a timbrar desde el bolsillo de su bata blanca "un segundo" pidió mientras sacaba el móvil y lo colocaba en su oído. Hinata vio que estaba muy seria al respecto, incluso sorprendida en algunas partes "entiendo" dijo cerrando el celular y rápidamente poniéndose de pie "me tengo que ir, mi madre ha caído enferma y necesita ayuda médica" decía mientras guardaba su celular y se retiraba del lugar, dejándola sola y sin sentido aparente.

Suspiro al darse cuenta que no podía quedarse en la enfermería todo el día ahora con su compañera fuera del lugar. Tomando sus cosas, empezó su caminata hacia su segunda clase y esperaba que todos creyeran que estaba enferma. Al tener esas ideas en su cabeza, no noto como sus pasos empezaron a perder el rumbo y su cuerpo el equilibrio.

 _'_ _que me esta...'_ pensó mientras sentía su respiración empezar a fallar _'no puedo…no puedo respirar'_ siguió pensando mientras se apoyaba en una pared e intentaba seguir caminando. Su vista empezó a nublarse e intento pedir ayuda, más ningún sonido se escuchó de sus labios.

Para su muy mala suerte, la pared había terminado y empezaba una bajada hacia el piso inferior, se trataba de la escalera a la cual se inclinaba peligrosamente a punto de caer. Sus ojos nublados no pudieron distinga nada salvo alguien subiendo la escalera por el otro lado, terminando con este corriendo rápidamente y atrapándola en el aire, seguido de esto, todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

"Sasuke" mascullo enojado el rubio mientras andaba por los pasillos del gran lugar "le pateare el trasero uno de estos días" murmuro aún más enojado recordando que fue regañado por enésima vez por la directora, ganando nuevamente un recorte en su paga de este mes "si sigo así tendré que dejar de comer ramen" dijo con tristeza al ver que le salía más caro comer ramen todos los días que comer saludable. Usualmente siempre era al revés.

Estaba en su camino hacia la enfermería. Le habían dicho de que había una alumna nueva que no había entrado a su salón de clases, pero se le vio pasar a la institución. Hicieron un rápido vistazo y no encontraron nada por lo que el único lugar en donde podría estar seria la enfermería. Además, tenía curiosidad del porque su madre le seguía invitando a sus fiestas medio infantiles teniendo en cuenta lo madura que era y siempre remarcaba.

De pronto, vio como una alumna estaba cerca de la escalera y no parecía estar bien "¡hey!" intento llamar para ver si realmente estaba mal. Abrió sus ojos cuando la vio tambaleándose y caer lentamente hacia el lado de la escalera. Rápidamente subió las escaleras a pasos largos y atrapo con sus fuertes brazos a la ligera chica.

Sintió el frio de la preocupación correr por su frente y cuerpo cuando toco sus mejillas, las cuales además de pálidas, estaban extremadamente frías. corrió a toda prisa hacia el consultorio de su compañera, para ver que no estaba ahí "¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!" llamo casi desesperado intentando encontrar ayuda profesional, mas no la encontró "¡maldita sea!" gruño enojado al ver que realmente no había nadie.

De alguna manera, escucho un pequeño gemido de dolor. Volviendo su mirada, noto que se trataba de la adolecente que había llevado, estaba empeorando. La mayoría de sus cabellos había cubiertos sus ojos, impendele verla completamente, pero los labios casi habían perdido un color natural, haciéndolo sentir más desesperado.

Acerca el oído lo más cerca que podía, finalmente dando con la causa de lo que la hacía sufrir, no estaba respirando. Como su de una película se tratase, recordó como Sakura hablaba y hablaba de las diferentes maneras de cómo salvar la vida a alguien así. Sintiéndose un poco más seguro, sigue el procedimiento que todavía podía recordar.

Se sintió guiado por los recuerdos de su compañero, tomando rápidamente la chamarra blanca y comenzando a desvestirla. fue tanta la presión que no se dio cuenta que estaba desnudando a una menor de edad y podría malinterpretarse, pero todo lo que pensaba en ese instante era salvar su vida.

Cuando logro sacarle la camisa, abrió los ojos cuando noto lo que traía puesto "¡que es esta mierda!" exclamo sorprendido y asustado notando la gran presión que ejercía una gran cantidad de vendas colocadas en el área de su pecho. Acerco sus manos a las vendas y noto como la chica intentaba respirar forzosamente, originando un pequeño silbido.

Sin más pruebas, toma las vendas y las arranca con su gran fuerza, desgarrándolas hasta dejar en libertad su presionado torso. Como si fuera una clase de señal de vida, la chica se llenó de tanto aire pudo y empezó a toser, intento desesperadamente de regular su respiración.

Miro preocupado como esta cayó inconsciente en ese momento, pero empezó a recuperar el color en su rostro al igual que en sus labios. Dejo salir un largo gemido de cansancio, sentándose al lado de la camilla donde la había echado y empezó a recordar en cómo se metió en este lio.

De pronto, toda la adrenalina y la presión desapareció de su mente, dejándola menos nublada de lo que era. Con la mente libre de todo eso, recordó las vendas que traía en su pecho y algo más. Giro lentamente su vista, como si intentara mirar un fantasma. Sus ojos se abrieron en shock cuando vio su pecho, saltando de la camilla como si estuviera en llamas.

 _'_ _¡¿pero qué demonios?!'_ pensó en shock al ver el tamaño de sus senos _'¡¿eso es un doble D?!'_ pensó con su cerebro en crisis, pues lentamente caía a causa del shock inicial. Lentamente la conmoción disminuyo, volviendo a sentarse en la camilla, pero con mucha incomodidad. En todo momento, a pesar de sus nobles esfuerzos para girar la mirada, de alguna forma se quedaba viendo las grandes sandias de la adolecente, cosa que rápidamente corregía girando al lado opuesto, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Al darse por vencido, decidió ser un poco más osado y tratar de reconocer a la alumna que acaba de rescatar. Su mirada nuevamente fue capturada por los balones blancos durante un largo tiempo, pero lentamente empezaba a elevarse más hasta alcanzar el rostro.

Como si fueran cosas del destino, la chica se movió entre sueños dispersando los cabellos sobre sus ojos, mostrando su rostro completo. Sin que el rubio lo sepa, un largo rubor se extendió por su rostro al ver el rostro de una diosa hecha carne. Incluso si su atención estuvo alguna vez en sus grandes pechos, nada se compara a la atención que se le fue robaba en ese mismo instante por el adorable y bello rostro.

Vio sorprendido como esta empezá a abrir lentamente los ojos, mostrándole las pupilas más bellas que jamás había visto en su vida. Eran tan hermosos e hipnotizadores que no noto que la miraba directamente, asustando en el proceso a la chica de cabellos azules.

La chica tomo las sábanas blancas para taparse lo más que podía, aumentando su sonrojo al darse cuenta de su estado de semi desnudes. Esto volvió a la realidad al rubio, quien parpadeo al darse cuenta de su situación. Salto de la cama nuevamente e intento decir algunas palabras "e-eh y-yo s-ser n-Naruto" le intento decir entre algunas incoherencias y otras que no parecían palabras. Intento nuevamente y con más esfuerzo para decir algo coherente, pero se trababa en cada intento.

La vergüenza inicial de la chica se convirtió en perplejidad, pasando rápidamente a una pequeña risa debajo de las mantas. El rostro del rubio se volvió totalmente rojo al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido, llegando al extremo de causar gracia.

Suspiro con cansancio y cerró los ojos para evitar quedarse embobado nuevamente "mi nombre es…" se abría olvidado incluso su nombre "Uzumaki Naruto, profesor de esta escuela" le dijo con el tono más formal que podía, para no dejar en evidencia que se había olvidado su propio nombre "te encontré casi moribunda en el tercer piso y evite que te cayeras por la escalera" le conto, viendo como su rostro parecía reflejar sorpresa "habías perdido el conocimiento por la falta de aire ocasionado por esto" dijo enseñándole las vendas cerca de él "¿podrías explicarme?" le pregunto, intentando saber que le llevo atarse con tanta fuerza.

Hinata no sabía que responder, estaba absurda en sus propios pensamientos sobre el cómo todo esto había llegado tan lejos, casi provocándole un daño que podría ser irreversible. Volvió de su espacio mental solo para encontrar al guapo profesor que le había salvado la vida, su mirada siempre estaba en sus grandes brazos o su cuello musculoso "b-bueno y-yo, y-yo" intento explicarse, pero solo tartamudeaba durante cada oración.

Naruto suspiro cansado, ya esperaba algo así de todas formas "mira, esto fue muy peligroso e irresponsable, pudiste haberte hecho daño" dijo mirándole a los ojos, dejándole en claro que estaba en problemas, más su mirada seria se convirtió en vaciá cuando se perdió en la mirada perlada de la adolecente, quedado nuevamente prendado. No se imagina lo que hubiera pasado si ese lindo rostro se habría dañado.

Sin que se dé cuenta, sus rostros ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca para que un beso ocurriera. El rubio incluso se había agachado para poder mirarla sin ningún impedimento. Su mano había llagado a las mejillas rosadas de la chica, acariciándola con una mirada embelesada "…había sido realmente una tragedia si algo te ocurriese…" dijo sin pensarlo, haciendo que el rostro de la chica se iluminara como una estrella.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, ya se había acercado dispuesto a robar un pequeño premio por haberle salvado la vida. cuando ya faltaba poco, se vio sorprendido por un fuerte agarre de los cabellos, impendele continuar. Girando su vista en cámara lenta, vio como un puño iba en su dirección a punto de quitarle algunos dientes en el proceso.

Sus reflejos de años de entrenamiento le ayudaron para frenar el golpe y detener el que iba entrante. Miro con una ceja levantada que se trataba de su compañera de trabajo "¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto confundido sin recordar que ella trabajaba en el lugar donde casi abuza de una menor de edad.

"¡eso mismo iba a preguntar!" grito enojada alzando una de sus manos para cachetearle, siendo detenido por el agarre del rubio "¡¿cómo se te ocurre ser un estúpido patán?!" le grito nuevamente, separándose de él y colocándose cerca de la camilla de la chica que rescato "¡estuviste así de cerca de besarla, imbécil!" le intento poner los pisos sobre el suelo, usando su mirada de ira que siempre lograba su cometido.

Fue entonces cuando la razón brilló por sus ojos nublados por la lujuria, haciendo que los abriera de par en par. Retrocedió un par de pasos mirando a la adolecente de antes, notando que traía una mirada confundida, pero también temerosa. Sintiéndose como un lobo descubierto, cerró los ojos con fuerza y salió huyendo del lugar, incapaz de estar más tiempo ahí sin cometer otra locura.

Ambas vieron como el sujeto rubio corrió fuera del lugar a toda prisa, incluso olvidando cerrar la puerta del lugar. Sakura volvió su mirada hacia Hinata, corriendo hacia ella y mostrando una gran cantidad de preocupación "¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! ¡¿te ha hecho algo malo?!" le pregunto como si fuera una niña, haciendo que se quede pasmada un rato "¡dime! ¡¿Dónde te ha tocado?!" le pregunto elevando una pequeña silueta de una niña, demostrando aún más su punto.

"estoy bien Sakura-san" intento hacer que se tranquilice, aunque seguía sin poder hablar bien "estoy más que bien" dijo con un pequeño sonrojo recordando el rostro del rubio de antes. Sus palabras no fueron entendidas del todo por su compañera, la cual empezó a gruñir de puro enojo.

"ese idiota" mascullo con una vena en su frente "se lo dijimos, ¡se lo habíamos dicho! ¡no nos escuchó!" empezó a divagar mientras caminaba en círculos alrededor de la enfermería. Hinata no la estaba escuchando, estaba encerrada en su pequeño mundo imaginaria repasando lo que había sucedido una y otra vez.

Fue nuevamente sacada a la fuerza por un fuerte agarre en su hombro. Mirando a su costado, noto que se trataba de Sakura quien tenía una sonrisa algo maliciosa en su rostro. Tal vez su compañera fue capaz de leer sus pensamientos cuando le miraba mientras imaginaba cosas "entonces…" decía juguetonamente mientras reía al verle su rostro sonrojado.

 **"** **¿Qué sucedió entre Naruto y tú?"**

* * *

"nunca te había visto fumar" escucho una voz a sus espaldas, la cual se trataba de su compañero pelinegro. Tenía razón, él nunca había fumado ni lo había pensado siquiera una sola vez, pero con todo lo que había sucedido, no encontraba otra cosa que podría lograr que se calmara un poco.

"lo sé" dijo suspirando la neblina negra. Incluso así, todavía podía sentir el nerviosismo corriendo por sus venas, enojándolo y haciendo que lanzara a distancia el cigarrillo "¡¿Por qué fumas?! ¡no sirve de nada!" gruño enojado tanto con el vicio de su compañero, así como sus propios problemas.

"no tengo ni idea de porque estas tan enojado y ni me importa" le dijo el pelinegro mientras se sentaba en una de las tantas sillas de los alrededores, se encontraban en el salón de profesores "pero fumar en un área publica está penado por la ley" decía mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía, causando que su compañero rubio sudara una pequeña gota en su frente.

"Sasuke Uchiha, chico número uno e hipócrita superior" exclamo el rubio haciendo que su amigo frunciera el ceño. Aun cuando intentaba burlarse de él, la imagen de la chica todavía seguía grabada en sus ojos. Abrió ligeramente los ojos al tener una duda "oye Teme, tengo una pregunta" le dijo mientras jugaba con algunas cosas que encontró en su escritorio.

El pelinegro alzo una ceja, curioso ante lo que iba a decir su compañero "¿enserio? ¿Cuál es?" le pregunto mientras fumaba un poco, mirando desde el rabillo del ojo a su compañero que lucía algo avergonzado, cosa que era realmente único considerando que era el tipo de sujeto que no se siente abrumado.

"si…" decía lentamente pensando en las palabras correctas que debía de decir sin que sonara sospechoso "si yo, hipotéticamente hablando, me sentiría atraído por una adolecente que no parece ser un adolecente…y realmente me gusta… ¿Qué pensarías de mí?" pregunto, casi intenso sonar lo más inocente que podía para no ser descubierto rápidamente.

El pelinegro alzo aún más su ceja, sintiendo más curiosidad al respecto "¿de qué estamos hablando? ¿Una niña alta y bien formada o una chica madura?" preguntó al rubio, que parecía estar indeciso si ser más específico con su pregunta lo pondría en descubierto.

"…doble D" fue lo único que dijo el rubio mirando a otro lado. El pelinegro abrió los ojos de golpe y empezó a ahogarse con el humo que había ingerido, terminando por toser desesperadamente "un rostro de princesa, unos ojos de diosa y un carisma de las que a mí me gustan..."se tomó un tiempo recordando a la chica que duro solo un minuto en hacer que se enamorase perdidamente "¡hipotéticamente hablando claro!" se aseguró riéndose como un estúpido al dejarse llevar por su imaginación.

Sasuke se recuperó un poco por la conmoción inicial y empezó concentrándose para responder la pregunta tan rara de su compañero "¿es de la escuela? No recuerdo una niña con un doble D, de ser así lo hubiera pensado dos veces" admitió tomando un poco de agua que había encontrado por ahí, esperaba que el humo del cigarro no le ocasione problemas a largo plazo por lo de antes.

"es imaginario bastardo" gruño el rubio al sentir como su rival empezó a tener ideas muy negativas al respecto "estoy suponiendo cosas, solo quiero saber tu opinión" le explico mirándole con los ojos agudos, cosa que no intimido en lo absoluto al pelinegro. Este jugaba con el pequeño recipiente de plástico donde estaba el agua, pensando en que debería de decir.

"bueno, es ilegal" susurro más para sí mismo que para su amigo, haciéndolo caer cabizbajo al darse cuenta de lo imposible que era "pero a mí me da igual" dijo elevando los hombros, sorprendiendo a su amigo "estoy cansado de ir a bares contigo para que consigas novia. Si te interesara una adolecente a mí me daría igual, ¡incluso te traería una niña de primaria si con eso me dejas en paz!" exclamo frustrado recordando que tanto Sakura como su mama le presionaban para salir en las noches con su amigo rubio solo para que retomara su vida con otra persona.

"tienes razón" dijo el rubio con un pequeño brillo en los ojos "¡gracias Sasuke! ¡te debo una!" grito mientras salía apresuradamente para buscar a la adolecente, haciendo que su compañero alzara una ceja por lo rápido que había sido.

El pelinegro se quedó solo en el lugar, concentrando en las palabras que su amigo le había dicho '¿un doble D? es un tamaño imaginario, una niña no podría poseerlos' recordó sus clases de biología de la escuela. De repente la puerta se abrió y se cerró, haciendo que girara la vista hacia la persona que había entrado "¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?" le pregunto el pelinegro, volviendo su vista al vaso que tenía en mano.

En la puerta estaba apoyada su amiga de la infancia de ojos verdes, quien tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en ella "¿quieres que te cuente todo?" le pregunto con su sonrisa aumentando recordando su conversación con su amiga de piel pálida "adivina quién es la chica ilegal que le gusta Naruto" le dijo con una pequeña risa maliciosa, haciendo más curioso al pelinegro.

Este empezó a unir los pequeños puntos que traía en la cabeza 'doble D, parece una princesa, usaba un uniforme, pero nunca la había visto antes' pensó recordando las posibles alumnas, pero ninguna superaba el B. 'solo había una niña que era nueva hoy y definitivamente era plana' recordó viendo la fotógrafa en el archivo de la nueva alumna.

Con esto en mente, abre los ojos al darse cuenta de una sola posibilidad. Giro su vista impresionada a la enfermera del lugar que se rio al verle el rostro así de sorprendido, cosa que también era muy única de él. ella solo le respondió con un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza, haciendo que el pelinegro soltara el agua que traía en mano.

 **"** **ella es legal, ¿me equivoco?"**

* * *

Hinata salía del lugar con un muy mal humor. Se perdió dos clases de largas horas y la última era gimnasia. Sakura había logrado que no hiciera ningún esfuerzo físico luego del susto anterior, por lo que se quedó mirando a todos los demás corriendo por el campo mientras ella estaba sentada sola y aislada.

 _'_ _que dirá Hanabi-chan de mí, he arruinado su primer día'_ pensó triste recordando que esto iba afectar muy negativamente las calificaciones de su hermana, así como su registro. También recordó que su padre le había dicho que no quería ver nada negativo entre las observaciones a menos que sea de vida o muerte.

Entonces sus recuerdos le llevaron el tipo rubio de antes. Sus mejillas se colorearon recordando como apareció de la nada y le salvo la vida, como un príncipe de cuentos de hadas en los cuales ella siempre había soñado desde pequeña. Recordó sus grandes y fuertes brazos, sus hombros anchos que sin duda eran extremadamente musculosos al igual que su cuello perfecto. Pero lo que más le atraía eran sus ojos azules que le decían que detrás de toda esa lujuria, había una persona muy amable y buena.

"¡hey! ¡alto!" escucho que una voz le llamaba ya fuera de la escuela. Ella prácticamente ya había caminado un par de metros fuera de la institución, por lo que era raro escuchar que alguien le llamaba. Sintiendo u sudor frio por su frente, se colocó la capucha de la chamarra y camino rápidamente para alejarse de quien le llamaba.

De repente, sintió una mano en su hombro, por lo que se asustó mucho. Sujetando las cosas que traía, lanzo con toda la fuerza que traía hacia el rostro de quien le tenía atrapada, golpeando con su maleta hacia el sujeto a sus espaldas. Para su sorpresa, apenas retrocedió o incluso sintió el golpe.

"eso dolió un poco" admitió el sujeto mientras se tocaba el pecho, que era el lugar donde la maleta le haya golpeado, mostrando la disparidad de tamaños "oh, lo siento por asustarte, pero no me escuchabas por más que te llamaba" se rio torpemente mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Hinata abrió los ojos cuando reconoció la melena rubia sobre la cabeza del desconocido, recordándolo como el príncipe que le rescato. Retrocedió un par de pasos sintiendo la culpa de haber intentado golpear a la persona que se sentía traída, queriendo huir a toda prisa fuera del lugar.

"calma, no estoy enojado ni nada de eso" le aseguro el rubio mientras elevaba su brazo, tratando de mostrás sus músculos haciendo fuerza "¿ves? Ni un solo rasguño" decía mientras hacía poses que podrían ser de un fisicoculturista, también haciéndolo parecer un gran idiota.

La verdad es que se comportaba como un gran idiota cuando sentía una gran cantidad de nerviosismo o vergüenza. Dentro de su mente tenía un colapso mental mientras se gritaba a si mismo por lo estúpido que era _'¡oh vamos! ¡ya no soy un adolecente! ¡deja de comportarte como tal y se un adulto maldita sea!'_ se repetía inútilmente, pues la mirada de la chica destruía cualquier barrera de valor que intentara construir.

De pronto, escucho una pequeña risa, dejándolo sin palabras durante un momento. Parpadeo extrañado mientras veía a la pequeña princesa reír abiertamente, ignorando la vergüenza que sentía por haber hecho el ridículo. Aun así, la risa al llegar a sus oídos era casi igual a una bella melodía que solo se escuchaba una vez en toda la vida.

"o-oh, lo siento" se disculpó la chica intentando ocultar su risa, sabiendo perfectamente que no era agradable que uno se riera de ti "solo…usted es muy divertido" admitió enseñándole una pequeña sonrisa, que solo ruborizo al rubio mayor.

"o-oh, no es nada" intento apartar la mirada del rostro hermoso de la chica, fallando inútilmente una y otra vez "entonces…" decía intento recordar todo el monologo que había estado ensayando para este momento "…te gusta… ¿te gusta el agua? ..." pregunto notando la pequeña botella que traía la adolecente. Rápidamente se golpeó el rostro por la pregunta más idiota que jamás se había hecho.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, ninguno sabia como responder a algo así o como corregirlo sin causar pena ajena, por lo que prefirieron un silencio incómodo. Naruto por otra parte, se golpeaba y maldecía a si mismo por causar todo el embrollo, se había olvidado de todo lo que había estado ensayando frente al espejo del baño. Quería salir de del silencio incómodo, así que repaso mentalmente una pequeño dialogo para quedar bien frene a la chica.

"yo…" le sorprendió al ver que ella se le había adelantado "personalmente me gusta el sabor del agua pura, trato de tomar la mayor cantidad que pueda sin añadirle azúcar" ella le respondió a su pregunta idiota casi de una manera natural, sorprendiéndolo otra vez "aunque también me gusta el té" admitió mientras recordaba las fiestas del té de su familia.

"oh, entiendo" dijo sin tartamudear finalmente el rubio, mirando a todos lados para encontrar una idea y seguir la conversación "conozco un buen lugar donde preparan el más delicioso té que haya probado" le decía mientras seguía rascándose la cabeza por los nervios "si tu gustas…podríamos ir algún día. Podríamos incluso comer un par de Rollos de Canela…" sugirió recordando que aquel lugar también era una cafetería y panadería, incluso vendían dulces en ocasiones.

"¡me encanta los rollos de canela!" exclamo la chica muy emocionada, haciendo retroceder al rubio por la sorpresa. La princesa Hyuga vio esta y empezó a sentirse tímida nuevamente "y-yo…estaría encantada" respondió con un ligero tartamudeo, agachando la cabeza como si de una invitación formal se tratase.

"oh, no tienes que ser tan…" sus palabras se detuvieron cuando tuvo la suerte de ver como la chamarra se abrió ligeramente para que vea el escote involuntario "…formal…" termino cuando ella se levantó nuevamente, mirándole a los ojos hipnotizados. Sacudió rápidamente su cabeza intentando olvidar lo que había visto para poder seguir su conversación "¿Qué día puedes ir? Estoy libre todas las tardes durante toda mi vida" reveló, sin intención, lo triste que era su vida.

"yo también" admitió Hinata recordando que aparte de hacer algunas otras cosas en su ahora departamento, no tenía un trabajo ni nada similar, por lo que tenía tiempo libre y de sobra. Como no tenía amigos al estar en una nueva ciudad, tampoco tenía con quien salir e incluso charlar.

"¿mañana después de la escuela?" le pregunto el rubio con una ligera sonrisa. Sin querer, el tono que uso parecía suplicante, casi como si le rogara a que respondiera con una afirmación. Estaba seguro de no lograrlo se rebajaría al punto de rogar realmente.

"claro" le respondió en el mismo estado de ensoñación, sin tener en cuenta que ella no estudia en ese lugar y que técnicamente tendría que ir todos los días para no revelar ese detalle. Ambos se quedaron mirándose sin nada más que decir, embobados como dos adolescentes en sus primeros días de escuela.

Naruto fue el primero en salir, parpadeando al ver su reloj y el tiempo que le había tomado todo esto "oh vaya, entonces te veo mañana, ¿no?" le pregunto para asegurarse una vez mas de que esto no era su imaginación y que no estaba soñando. Hinata solo asintió, absorta y sin palabras para responderle "genial, te esperare a la salida" con esto, el rubio empezó dando un par de pasos hacia atrás para luego darse la vuelta y caminar de vuelta a la escuela.

Hinata lo veía alejarse y en todo momento vio que esta giraba su mirada hacia ella, para luego volver a mirar su camino a hasta desaparecer en la lejanía. Su mente, ahora bajo control, le recordaba inútilmente de que lo que hizo fue una locura y que les traería grandes problemas a futuras. Corría el riesgo de que le descubrieran, terminando por meter en problemas tanto a ella y a su hermana en el proceso.

Naruto traía la misma idea en la cabeza. Si alguien se enteraba de que estaba teniendo esa clase de ideas hacia una adolecente y que encima le intento besarla una vez, podría acabar tanto con su carrera y su reputación personal. Sus pensamientos le llevaron al beso, maldiciendo profundamente a Sakura por haberlo impedido. La cárcel valdría totalmente la pena si lograba besarla aquella vez.

Ambos, con ideas totalmente similares, empezaron a cuestionar si sus acciones realmente eran las correctas, pues las consecuencias de lo que estaban a punto de hacer no deberían de pasarle a un adulto maduro. Pero toda madurez desaparecía al recordar al otro y lo que al día siguiente iba a suceder. Dejaron sus problemas de lado y sonrieron como niños cuando una idea cruzó por sus mentes al unísono.

 **"** **¡Tengo una cita!"**

 ** _Este fue el inicio de una linda y boba historia de amor_**

* * *

 _ **END**_

* * *

 ** _Es mi primer intento de una historia normal, sin nada fantástico ni nada. Mi especial por el 14 de febrero que se publicó hoy. Como dije, esto tendrá no se cunetas capítulos, depende de si tiene bastante apoyo y muchos comentarios, pues realmente fue difícil ir a una rama que nucna he explorado como es el romance y cosas de la vida._**

 ** _Dicho esto, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar su todopoderosa opinión para darme mas fuerzas a seguir escribiendo. Adiós, de su amigo, el Omega :v_**


	2. Chapter 2: Conociéndose

**Miren, no sé cómo decirlo, pero no creo que esto funcione. Yo no lo llamaría un desastre, pero tampoco es el éxito que esperaba. Sinceramente esperaba más visitas o más comentarios, tal vez porque estoy acostumbrado a ello. A mi parecer, eso solo significa que lo estoy haciendo mal así que no le veo mucho futuro si esto sigue así. Incluso si mi intención fue dejarlo como un long fic de 8 capítulos, este podría ser el último capítulo si resulta peor que el anterior en cuestiones de vistas, no puedo perder tiempo cuando hay otros fics que necesitan una actualización urgente.**

 **Dicho esto, me gustaría agradecer a los que realmente les gusto, que apoyaron y demás. Fue increíble escribir algo nuevo para mí, sobre todo en lo respecto al amor que nunca antes me había enfocado en eso, sobre todo uno platónico como el que tenía en mente. Así que lo siento si este llega a ser el último, tal vez el otro 14 de febrero publique un one-shot en vez de un long fic y que trate del mundo shinobi, creo que fue mi error separarme mucho de eso.**

 **Dicho todo esto, espero que disfruten el "tal ves" ultimo capitulo, seguramente será largo.**

* * *

 **Mi Destino es estar a tu Lado**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** _Conociéndose_

* * *

El sol parecía iluminar toda la calle, alegrando a las pocas personas que lograban levantarse temprano, personas con trabajo entre sus manos o un pendiente que hacer. Entre todas las personas que lograron vencer el despertador se encontraba una chica de cabellos azules, la cual caminaba lentamente mientras su mente vagaba entre recuerdos.

Su expresión lo decía todo, estaba pensando sobre recuerdos muy agradables, por el sonrojo profundo en su rostro deben de haber sido muy agradables. De pronto, casi pierde el equilibrio al no estar concentrada en la calle, pisando erróneamente algo que no era suelo, un pequeño bache.

La chica logro recuperar la compostura y miro hacia todos lados esperando que nadie haya visto algo tan vergonzoso, mas no parecía que nadie lo hubiera echo, suspirando de alivio. El susto inicial desapareció y volvió a sus agradables recuerdos, como si fuera una nube sobre su cabeza donde ocurrían mil y un cosas

- _no puedo creer que ya haya pasado una semana-_ pensó Hinata mientras caminaba hacia el súper mercado para llenar su refrigerador y estantes, los cuales, ya estaban vacíos - _es la mejor semana de mi vida-_ recordó ensoñada como el volver a clases fue más gratificante de lo que jamás pensó a imaginar.

El día siguiente luego de conocer a "Naruto-sensei" fue corriendo lo más rápido que podía a su departamento, solo para encontrar a Hanabi y rogarle por remplazarla una semana más. Fue raro ese cambio de conciencia que tuvo y su hermana se dio cuenta, mas no pregunto ni tampoco negó por completo esa opción, después de todo ¿a quién no le gustaría faltar a clases?

Sin que ella lo supiera, Hinata no quería otra cosa que ir a clases y mirar a su profesor durante más de un par de horas. De la misma forma, el rubio casi no avanzaba su clase solo por mirarla a ella y en el caso de que lograra enseñar algo, prácticamente hacia la clase para ella sola.

En los recreos prácticamente la pasaban charlando y conversando, un acercamiento que todos tuvieron en cuenta pero que dejaron de lado, después de todo, Naruto-sensei era conocido por su gran mentalidad moral. Así mismo, nadie se había dado cuenta que ella no era Hanabi y que la había estado suplantando.

Todos estos avances se dieron gracias a la primera y una de tantas citas que habían tenido esa semana escolar. Así como quedaron, se reunieron fuera de la escuela y el rubio la llevo a ese lugar que dice haber conocido por su exquisito te. Incluso si ya se había repetido alrededor de todos los últimos días, esa vez fue algo inolvidable…

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

El recuerdo comenzó de una manera que casi pocos podían imaginarse. La pareja estaba caminando hacia el lugar designado, pero se encontraban en completo silencio. Ambos tenían sonrojos en sus rostros y si siquiera se miraban, sus ojos estaban en cualquier otra cosa que en ellos mismos. De vez en cuando giraban sus miradas para ver al otro a escondidas, pero estas chocaban resultando en una explosión de colores en ambos rostros.

Naruto había estado intentando romper el maldito silencio, pero cuando abría la boca, rápidamente se quedaba sin palabra si volvía a cerrarla, quedando como un chico tímido que no tenía el valor siquiera para comenzar una conversación. Eso era extraño teniendo en cuenta que era el típico hablador que inicia una conversación hasta sobre una piedra, terminando por hablar hasta de algún recuerdo de su infancia que le resulto gracioso.

Hinata nunca fue una chica habladora. Desde tiempos inmemorables nunca pudo entablar una conversación por sí misma, ni siquiera era capaz de hablar con alguien más si esta se encontraba sola. Tuvo realmente suerte en encontrar un grupo de amigas con mayor nivel que ella para poder sobrevivir en la universidad. Prácticamente era antisocial y tenía gustos muy particulares además de "antisociales"

Para la suerte de ambos, finalmente habían llegado a el establecimiento. Ante la vista de Hinata no parecía un mal lugar, incluso le parecía acogedor, pequeño, pero cómodo. Intento avanzar para abrir la puerta, pero su compañero rubio tuvo la misma idea, terminando por sujetarse de las manos sin querer. Ambos se detuvieron durante su tiempo antes de reaccionar alarmados, separando sus manos como si hubieran tocado lava.

\- ¡yo abriré! / ¡yo lo hago! - dijeron ambos al unísono, lo que término por causar más vergüenza para ambos. Intentaron resolver las cosas, pero se vieron que casi lo vuelven a repetir, prefiriendo el silencio nuevamente a dejarles una mala impresión el uno al otro. Aun así, alguien tenía que abrir la puerta, cosa que, para suerte de ambos, salió una pareja y ambos lograron entrar.

Con cierta calma tomaron asiento en algunas de las mesas que habai disponible y se sentaron mirándose e frente, por lo que uno miraba el techo y el otro hacia una dirección donde posiblemente no crucen las miradas.

-bueno… ¿Qué te parece? - pregunto de repente Naruto, finalmente pudiendo decir palabras que tuvieran coherencia - ¿lindo lugar? ¿demasiado pequeño? ¿demasiado grande? ¿hay poca gente? ¿mucha gente? ¿quieres irte? – de esa forma el rubio seguía y seguía preguntando, sin querer, mostraba cuando indeciso y cuan nervioso estaba.

\- ¡es perfecto! - interrumpió Hinata, intentando detenelo para que no se arrepienta y salga del lugar. Pronto se dio cuenta que haba alzado mucho la voz, captando la atención de los pocos comenzales del lugar –m-me g-gusta– tartamudeo mientras miraba con mucha vergüenza la mesa. Su rostro como tomate parecía estar entrando en crisis nerviosa, muy poco saludable si estas en una cita.

-Oh, ya veo- fue lo que dijo el rubio ignorando lo más que podía las demás miradas, su mirada estaba en los diferentes carteles sobre los postres del lugar, pero su intención estaba sobre ella –es increíble que te gustara, estaba teniendo dudas si debí elegir algo más glamuroso- admitió mientras se dejaba llevar por su instinto –a mi ex esposa le gustaban los lugares glamurosos, cuanto más glamuroso y caro fuera, mucho mejor para ella- revelo sin querer, cosa que se dio cuenta rápido y abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de su tremendo error.

Hinata abrió los ojos cuanto se enteró de ese detalle, no sabía que había estado casado. El rubio rápidamente se inclinó sobre la mesa y empezó a agitar rápidamente las manos, como si eso ayudara a que se olvidase - ¡no!, lo que quise decir fue…fue…- se quedó atascado de esa forma, esperando a que los engranajes sobre su cabeza funcionasen de una vez para salir de este enrollo.

\- ¿ah estado casado? - pregunto con una curiosidad real, esperando saber más del chico del que se enamoró con la mirada - ¿Cómo era su ex esposa? - usualmente lo menos que una quería hablar era sobre la pareja anterior a esta, pero ella simplemente tomo esa oportunidad para saber más sobre su profesor reservado.

Naruto iba a decir algo, pero se mordió la lengua por su propio bien, meter a su ex esposa era lo menos que quería si intentaba tener algo serio con la princesa que tenía frente suyo. Además, no era saludable recordarla si quería seguir con una sonría en su rostro –no creo que sea buena idea Hinata, realmente no me gusta hablar de ello- respondió mientras evitaba mirarla, parecía interesado en la servilleta que tenía a su lado.

-oh, entiendo- dijo algo deprimida viendo como su única oportunidad de tener una conversación se esfumo tan rápido como inicio. Si esto seguía así, esto terminaría antes que cualquiera diga alguna palabra y eso era lo menos que quería.

El rubio vio el rostro deprimido de su estudiante y no pudo sentirse algo mal. Se suponía que esto debía de ser un agradable recuerdo, no una triste y sombría pesadilla. Temió por un momento decirle sobre su vida personal cuando no se conocían, pero no tenía otra cosa que conversar si quería tener su atención.

-su nombre era shion- dijo el rubio de repente, concentrado en la vista que tenía hacia la calle gracias a las ventanas grandes del lugar –tenía mi misma edad, la conocí en mi primer año en la universidad. Era una chica rubia con ojos muy exóticos. Una mujer muy conservadora y que le gustaba tenerlo todo planeado además de manejado. Tenía altos objetivos, uno de los cuales era tener mucho dinero- informo el rubio, tratando de sacar sus recuerdos más profundos sobre su ex esposa, cosa que no le agrado ni un poco.

\- Suena una gran mujer- dijo Hinata, intentando ser un poco amable al hablar sobre la mujer. Sus palabras solo hicieron que el rubio pareciera un poco enojado, pero rápidamente negó con su cabeza, intentando olvidar –y… ¿la amaba? - no sabe porque fue tan directo en ello, pero realmente quería saber si tenía alguna oportunidad de caber en su corazón.

Naruto abrió los ojos por la pregunta, fue tan directa que incluso casi se cae de su asiento - ¿q-que? - ahora fue su turno de tartamudear, teniendo una gran expresión de impresión y algo de shock. Aun así, vio cuan decidida estaba la adolecente, por lo que realmente hablaba en serio.

El rubio miro hacia todos lados, esperando que la respuesta cayera de algún lugar, pero suspiro derrotado mientras se recostaba sobre la mesa –no lo sé- admitió mientras miraba un pequeño frasco, canela molida por el olor – en un principio tal vez, pero ahora…simplemente no lo sé- siguió mientras se deprimía al recordar su matrimonio –quizá fue una ilusión, quizá realmente no fue amor. Pero intente amarla, intente hacer que funcionara, pero…-suspiro triste recordando en como termino –ni siquiera yo soy capaz de fingir que la amo- acepto su derrota mientras cerraba los ojos, sintiendo toda la culpa que sentía por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener su relación.

-no se puede forzar al corazón- escucho la voz melodiosa de la adolecente frente a él, sorprendiéndolo por haberlo escuchado hasta el final –incluso si lo que intentaba era hacer lo correcto, si no tiene una motivación real y una verdadera pasión por intentarlo, entonces no había forma de que lo evitara- decía Hinata mientras se dejaba llevar por su propio corazón – usted no tuvo la culpa, solo intento ser feliz- termino la chica mientras le mostraba una gran sonrisa, intentando animarlo de ese estado tan lamentable.

Sin que se diera cuenta, el rubio ahora estaba sentado erguido, mirando ensoñado a la adolecente quien no parecía apreciar que su compañero estaba en un trance imaginario, quien se dejó llevar por sus palabras. De hecho, había un brillo en sus ojos que parecían iluminarse cuando por primera vez desde que le contaba sus problemas a alguien, finalmente alguien lograba hacer que se sintiera…feliz.

Hinata salió de sus propios pensamientos y vio el rostro del rubio, sonrojándose profundamente mientras evitaba mirarle –y-yo solo…s-solo decía lo que pensaba- se trató de excusar mientras se movía incómodamente en su asiento –lo siento- se disculpó cuando no se le ocurría nada para intentar hacer que se olvidara.

-no, no- negó Naruto mientras la miraba profundamente –fue perfecto, realmente gracias- agradeció de todo corazón sorprendiendo a la chica –nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirlo a alguien más, no quería preocupar a nadie ni tampoco quería meterlo en mis problemas…- le contaba mientras recordaba a sus amigos –a veces tenía un desliz, pero por lo general no me gusta hablar de ello, supongo que al final todo lo que necesitaba era alguien que me entienda- Hinata simplemente asintió mientras miraba la mesa, todo el tiempo intentando pensar en algo más.

-es increíble ser de ayuda- dijo ella causando algo de gracia en el rubio - ¿no podemos pedir algo? Creo que ya es bastante raro que estemos aquí un buen tiempo y no pidamos nada- dijo de repente la chica de ojos perlados, haciendo que su compañero parpadee. El rubio gira su mirada a todos lados, notando que habían atrapado la atención de absolutamente todos.

-tienes razón- dijo entre dientes al ver que se había dejado llevar demasiado - ¿Qué quieres pedir? Yo invito- le dijo con una gran sonrisa, apuntándose a sí mismo. Por alguna extraña razón, podía sentirse más cómodo con ella y podía hablar sin temor a equivocarse.

Hinata ve que había un pequeño menú cerca de donde taba y lo tomo con cuidado, viendo todo lo que podía disponer en este local. Sin querer, estaba tan concentrada que saco su lengua a un lado de sus labios en un acto de pura concentración e indecisión. Había cosas tan deliciosas que podría pedirse todo y acabarlo en un momento.

 _-linda-_ fueron los pensamientos del rubio al verla de esa manera, incluso si estaba profundamente seria y concentrada, solo estar de esa forma le daba un brillo de lindura a su parecer. Ignoraba que él también tenía que pedir algo y tenía la pequeña libreta en mano, pero toda su atención estaba en el cambio de reacción de la joven frente a él.

-creo…creo que quiero una taza de café y un par de rollos de canela- dio dudando si realmente eso sería capaz de llenarla, usualmente se comí rollos de canela - ¿usted que va a pedir? - le pregunto, volviendo su mirada hacia él, todavía con un pequeño sonrojo que, para el rubio, pensaba que se iba a volver natural en ella.

Naruto despertó de su sueño y parpadeo al repasar la pregunta por su cabeza - ¿eh?, bueno…yo…- intento pedir ayuda a cualquier cosa a sus alrededores, incluso miro la revista en mano, pero nada se le ocurría al ser víctima de la mirada de la adolecente - ¿lo mismo que tú? - fue más una pregunta que una respuesta, haciendo dudar un poco a su cita.

\- ¿le gusta los royos de canela? - pregunto con duda, pero también con curiosidad por saber algunos gustos de su actual enamoramiento. El rubio parecía tener una mirada muerte mientras asentía todo lo que decía –oh, no lo sabía- admitió ella mientras intentaba seguir con la conversación.

-creo que tenemos mucho en común- se rio nerviosamente mientras intentaba llevarse algo al rostro para ocultarse, más descubrió que lo que llevaba no era una taza de agua, sino el bote de canela molida, el cual bajo con cierta vergüenza –oh, era canela- se rio en voz alta, intentando disimular su error. Suspiro pesadamente mientras desviaba la mirada, sentía que lo haya echado todo a perder.

\- ¿enserio? - pregunto Hinata mientras se acercaba al bote y lo tomaba – es cierto, no lo había notado- respondió ella con cierta sinceridad –usted es muy bueno diferenciando las especias Naruto-sensei – dijo Hinata y sin querer, al nombrarlo como su profesor le hacía doler el pecho al rubio.

-g-gracias- dijo con dificultad al serle recordado que estaba saliendo con una menor de edad –la verdad es que lleve un taller de gastronomía hace mucho tiempo, supongo que algunas cosas son para siempre- se rio con nostalgia al recordar que era el mejor de todos en la clase de actividades domésticas.

\- a mí me gusta cocinar- revelo la adolecente mientras sonreía al recordar cuando era niña y su madre le enseñaba –como ahora vivo sola y con mi hermana, he tenido más tiempo para practicar que en el pasado- conto sin pensar, revelando que tenía una hermana.

\- ¿tienes una hermana? - pregunto el rubio más para sí mismo, que para ella. Por alguna razón, esa nueva información hacia que su cerebro cosquillear una pequeña información que intentaba salir a la luz. El apellido hyuga estaba alineado a ese constante malestar entre su memoria.

Hinata miro con cierta sorpresa y miedo en que en cualquier momento su profesor se diera cuenta que ella no era la estudiante que se suponía que debía estar en la institución. Para su más grande suerte, los pedidos de ambos llego justo en ese momento, interrumpiéndolos en el momento preciso.

-increíble- admiro el rubio los rollos de canela –huelen delicioso- admitió esta mientras acercaba uno de ellos a su nariz sensible. De alguna forma ese olor característico de aquel postre le recordaba a su alumna favorita cuando la desvistió aquella ves que le salvo la vida –podría hacerme adicto a esto- se rio al darle una mordida, relacionándolo mucho el cómo sería darle una mordida a la verdadera fuente de su adicción.

\- lo sé, es delicioso- dijo Hinata ignorando los verdaderos pensamientos del rubio, degustando su postre favorito de toda la vida –de hecho, es mejor que el que compran mis padres- admito sorprendida mientras comía su segundo rollo de golpe, teniendo las mejillas hinchadas por colocar tanta comida a la vez.

Sin que se diera cuenta, el rubio había dejado de comer al haberla visto prácticamente devorar todo el plato de postres en menos de un minuto. La veía masticar alegremente sin notar lo poco modesto que se veía, pues aparentaba ser una mujer glotona y poco refinada.

Mientras que cualquiera podría decir eso, ante la vista del rubio era completamente diferente. Vio con mucha admiración como se parecía demasiado a él cuándo devoraba ramen indiscriminadamente. Recuerda que su ex esposa le decía que debía de comportarse más al comer y que no debía de portarse como un niño si quería seguir comiendo.

Esas mismas palabras le habían marcado profundamente por lo que dejó atrás eso característico de él. Su vida era aburrida, monótona y "madura", algo impensable para alguien que todavía iba a jugar videojuegos en las máquinas de los centros comerciales para ese entonces.

Ahora que veía a alguien más joven como el hacer algo a lo que estaba tan acostumbrado hace mucho tiempo, era muy nostálgico desde su punto de vista. Tenía que recordarse que no era un anciano, pero aquellos cinco años se sintieron toda una eternidad.

Parpadeo cuando intento llevarse su segundo rollo a la boca, descubriendo que su plato estaba vacío. Volvió su mirada buscándolo, por si se hubiera caído o simplemente le salió un par de alas y se fue volando. Al no encontrarlo en el suelo ni en el cielo, siguió buscándolo hasta que se enfocó en la adolecente, quien tenía la boca llena y miraba muy triste además de arrepentida.

\- ¿te has comido mi rollo de canela? - pregunto solo para asegurarse de que así era. Solo obtuvo como respuesta una afirmación hecha por su cabeza, asintiendo y asumiendo la culpa. –no te preocupes, puedo pedir más- respondió con una sonrisa, riéndose ligeramente mientras tomaba algo del café que ordeno.

Por otra parte, el no podía estar enojado con ella. Su expresión de pena y suma tristeza solo lo hacían retorcerse en diabetes por lo dulce que era. Podía relacionarlo a un animal herido o un gato sintiendo tristeza…si es que los gatos pueden sentir tristeza. De hecho, si ella en ese momento le pidiera una imposible cantidad de su postre favorito, el caería rendido ante su lindo rostro.

\- ¿podría…pedir diez? - pregunto ella con mucha pena cuando termino el postre que hace segundos había robado. Ella había pedido con mucha vergüenza pues finalmente se dio cuenta que había hecho el ridículo al atiborrarse, le había dejado una mala imagen de lo que realmente quería demostrar, pero no podía dejar de comer, era una oportunidad única.

La mesera del lugar se aproximó ante la señal del rubio y llegó en la mesa para esperar la cuenta o una orden extra. Vio al lindo chico rubio que hace unos momentos le hizo sentir cohibida con la mirada, el cual miraba ensoñado en la chica perlada. Sacudió su cabeza y volvió su mirada hacia ella, con mucha seriedad le entrego una tarjeta de crédito.

\- Dame 20-

 **Era imposible no enamorarse al verla comer**

* * *

-lo siento si le hice comprar de mas Naruto-sensei- dijo apenada la chica de ojos perlados mientras llevaba unas bolsas donde estaba lo que no se pudo comer –no puedo creer que le hiciera gastar su dinero- dijo con suma tristeza al verle llevar una bolsa extra a él.

Luego de esos veinte extras que pidió, Naruto siguió pidiendo hasta que ella no pudiera más, prácticamente devastaron los almacenes del lugar. como no querían devolverlos, el rubio tuvo la más grande idea de llevarlos como regalo a cada una de sus casas, o por lo menos a la suya, tenía un presentimiento que en cuando Hinata llegara a casa, eso sería su cena.

-no te preocupes, nunca me he preocupado por el dinero, no tengo necesidades exóticas donde gastar mi salario- admitió con una gran sonrisa, haciendo sonreír a la chica también. Antes se puso algo nervioso cuando recordó que si tenía uno –salvo mi colección de mangas y videojuegos- susurro para el mismo mientras recordaba su colección privada –pero el dinero me llueve-Vio el lado positivo mientras seguía caminando.

-yo no puedo comprar mis mangas ni videojuegos, mi padre no me los permite- dijo de mala gana la adolecente y sin querer, lo dijo en voz alta asombrando al rubio –tengo suerte de que mi madre me de cierta mesada con la cual comprar- dijo avergonzada de todavía recibir mesada a pesar de tener una edad tan alta.

-espera- detuvo Naruto la conversación mientras la detenía, sorprendiéndola un minuto - ¿tú también ves? - le pregunto con cierta emoción y sin querer la tomaba de los hombros. La adolecente asintió sin saber cómo responder haciendo que la sonrisa en el rubio aumentara - ¡eso es genial! ¡pensé que mis amigos eran los únicos! - revelo sin intención, de que tanto Sakura como Sasuke también se la pasaban viendo algo que ante la vista de las personas de ese lugar era infantil.

-bueno, yo conocí el anime por otras…razones- divago Hinata mientras juntaba los dedos y lucia más nerviosa que nunca. Sacudió su cabeza intentando olvidar –yo no creo que sea infantil, hay para todos los gustos- intento convencerle, aunque no tenía el porqué. Su padre tenía ese pensamiento y su madre posiblemente, por ello no le dejaban o desaprobaban eso.

\- ¿te imaginas si fuéramos personajes de un anime? - le pregunto de repente mientras caminaban - ¡yo sería un ninja! ¡el mejor de todos! – vio como la chica se rio de sus palabras y él rio junto a ella. Era la primera vez que podía hablar estas estupideces sin sentir la presión de la sociedad o simplemente con personas que tienen la presión de un mundo que les impide seguir siendo niños. Sus amigos no contaban, han estado tanto tiempo juntos que compartían los mismos gustos.

-bueno, yo sería…- se tomó un tiempo para pensar antes de recordar sus extraños ojos familiares- ¿qué tal un ninja con poderes oculares? Yo creo que suena genial- siguió con la conversación inusual mientras se perdían en el camino hacia sus respectivos hogares.

-no está nada mal- dijo el rubio caminando despreocupado – tal vez escribamos una pequeña historia sobre eso- lo pensó mientras se imaginaba una buena trama –el chico con sueños de ser el mejor ninja y su compañera que tiene el mismo sueño, yo creo que tiene futuro- se rio mirando como la adolecente también compartía su risa.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser la compañera? Me gustaría tener protagonismo también- fungió un pequeño mohín, dejando paralizado a Naruto por lo tierna que se veía –un anime propio y una película animada en solitario- añadió mientras intentaba esconder su risa tras sus mangas.

-porque si eso sucediera entonces me anime se va a pique-dijo el rubio esta vez riéndose a todo pulmón siendo acompañado por la pequeña risa de la chica de ojos perlas, quien seguía intentando parar de reír.

Hablaron de estupideces durante todo el camino de regreso. Cada idea tonta que se le ocurrían lo decían sin temer en que serían juzgados al igual que lo fueron hace mucho tiempo. Sin querer, el rubio no había dicho el detalle más importante sobre la pequeña historia que había contado y era la rama que este tomaría.

 **Sería una historia de amor**

* * *

 **Flashback End**

* * *

-oye, Naruto- llamo Sasuke por tercera vez en el día, intentando reanimar a su compañero –despierta, tenemos una reunión- le informó el azabache mientras se colocaba su chaqueta para salir y tomaba las pocas cosas que traía - ¡eh! ¡despierta! - le llamo una cuarta vez, chasqueando los dedos frente al rostro del rubio.

Este parecía absolutamente perdido en sus pensamientos. Lo que pocos sabían era que tenía el mismo recuerdo que hace unos momentos había tenido Hinata. Para el, fue la mejor semana que haya tenido en años y no quería que estás acabasen. De alguna forma, sentía que todo iba a tomar un giro inesperado y esperaba que no fuera así.

De repente siento un golpe en su cabeza, despertándolo de sus pensamientos y mirando un poco adolorido. Miro con furia a quien se atrevió de golpearlo, notando que se trataba de su amigo pelinegro –bastardo- gruño enojado por el golpe.

-no tenemos todo el día y tu seguías pensando en ella- dijo este sin intimidarse y mirándose en el reflejo de su celular –apresurate, debemos de ir a la fiesta de tu madre, ¿recuerdas? - intento hacerle recordar haciendo que los ojos azules de su compañero se abrieran al recordar ese detalle.

\- ¿no es demasiado temprano? - le recordó mientras veía que se había quedado a dormir en el departamento de Sasuke porque su propia casa estaba siendo "remodelada" para la fiesta temática –ni siquiera son las 9 de la mañana- dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón, estirándose.

Incluso cuando no le gustaba pasar la noche en la casa de su amigo, era mejor que estar en su casa y todavía hacer caso a las palabras de su madre. No malinterpreten, a él le agrada mucho a su madre, pero por lo general, prefiere tener un espacio, cosa que no obtiene cuando está en casa.

-lo sé, pero así son las cosas- Sasuke suspiro cansado, tenía grandes ojeras en su rostro. Hoy era fin de semana, el único par de días libres que tenían y ahora no podría descansar como debía –en la noche comienza el segundo encuentro, por ahora solo iremos con todo este lio y ya veremos de que trata todo esto- dijo el pelinegro saliendo del lugar, dejándolo solo sabiendo que le costaría despertarse completamente y cambiarse para ir.

Naruto cayo nuevamente al sillón y suspiro con pesadez. Fue a por sus ropas y se vistió con rapidez para alcanzar a su compañero. Cuando abrió la puerta, se deslumbro por lo que captaba su mirada. Con sus ojos azules vio a la chica de sus sueños dando pequeños saltos, atrapada también en sus propios pensamientos mientras se alejaba dándole la espalda.

Vio que traía una linda camiseta lavanda y una falda algo larga de color blanco. También traía sobre su cabeza un gorro blanco que solo aumentaba aún más su ternura. Traía en sus manos una pequeña canasta, probablemente compras del súper mercado. La felicidad con la cual abandonaba los pasillos era tan increíble, que no se dio cuenta que era seguida por el mismo rubio.

La chica de ojos perlados finalmente alcanzo las escaleras y empezó a subir, causando mucha más curiosidad en el rubio, pues el lugar tenía un ascensor. La siguió quien sabe cuentos pisos y la ve sacar una llave de los tantas que había en el edificio. Fue en ese momento que ella se da cuenta de su presencia y gira su mirada hacia él, dejando caer la llave de sus manos.

-Hinata- susurro el desde lejos mientras la veía estar muy nerviosa por todo –no sabía que tu vivías aquí, cerca al bastardo- dijo todavía anonadado de lo pequeño que era el mundo. Todo este tiempo ella había estado aquí y su amigo pelinegro nunca le dijo nada. Ahí estaba otra razón para darle una paliza.

-…Naruto-sensei…- susurro ella mientras lo veía acercarse hacia ella, quedando casi a pasos del otro – Y-yo…y-yo…- tartamudeo mientras el rubio poco a poco invadía su espacio personal, teniendo que retroceder aún más y chocar su espalda contra la puerta. Con un gran rostro rojizo, ve como aun así el rubio seguía aproximándose lentamente.

\- Shh, no digas nada- le callo usando uno de sus pulgares, el cual coloco sobre sus labios – jamás te había visto así de…hermosa- admitió mientras la veía desde la altura donde estaba, pues la media dos metros, ella con suerte 1.70 - ¿Por qué no usas algo así cuando salimos? - pregunto más para sí que para ella.

-S-salimos d-después de l-las clases- tartamudeo cohibida mientras sentía prácticamente la respiración del rubio sobre su cara, tenía que mirar hacia arriba para poder ver sus ojos – T-tengo que usar mi uniforme- intento explicar, pero a su parecer, no creía que ninguna palabra llegase a sus oídos, sobre todo cuando aún tenía un pulgar sobre su boca.

-es una pena- susurro el rubio mientras se inclinaba para hacer algo que hace mucho tiempo había querido hacer –porque de no ser así, tendría el coraje suficiente para hacer esto- decía mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella. Sus ojos parecían estar en una especie de transe el cual nublaban cualquier pensamiento racional.

Hinata vio esto, ella pudo ver aquella neblina en sus ojos. Sin embargo, también pudo ver algo más. Desde su punto de vista, no pudo reconocer al chico lindo que había conocido aquella tarde en el restaurante ni tampoco al respetuoso profesor que era durante las mañanas. Era como si no fuera Naruto Uzumaki.

De pronto, la puerta atrás suya se abre, dejándola caer estrepitosamente sobre el suelo y de espaldas. El momento se rompe por completo, tal vez para bien, tal vez para mal, ninguno de los dos sabía. Hinata abrió los ojos, un poco adolorida por la caída y mira la sombra de quien se suponía había abierto la puerta. Se trataba de su hermana, Hanabi, quien chupaba con toda normalidad un dulce.

\- ¿Quién es usted? - pregunto la adolecente con cierta curiosidad, era un chico muy guapo - ¿Por qué mi hermana está en el suelo? ¿Qué está sucediendo? - pregunto completamente confundida y nadie seguía sin responderle. De pronto, nota como el sujeto rubio estaba mirando a su hermana, algo en especial de ella. Notó entonces que, por la caída, su hermana mayor estaba con las piernas flexionadas, dándole toda la vista de sus piernas y ropa interior al desconocido guapo

Ella rápidamente reacciona, saca a un lado a su hermana y cierra la puerta de golpe, golpeando el rostro del rubio en ese momento. La acción fue tomada por sorpresa por hinata quien se levantó algo adolorida por el jale de su hermana - ¿hanabi-chan? ¿Por qué? - pregunto confundida, pues vio cómo su profesor había sido golpeado.

\- ¡te estaba viendo Hinata! ¡le mostraste todo! ¡absolutamente todo! - exclamo avergonzada mientras le señalaba debajo de su cintura. La chica de ojos perlados abre los ojos y su rostro explota al igual que fuegos artificiales, corriendo a toda velocidad a su habitación mientras gritaba a todo pulmón al no aguantar la vergüenza.

Fuera de la habitación estaba el rubio, no parecía afectado por el golpe en lo más mínimo. Se había quedado frente a la puerta, la imagen estaba grabada en su mente y no podía moverse. Sentía algo en sus pantalones que no parecía parar de crecer por el momento. Aquello fue la vista más excitante de toda su vida, superior a cualquier experiencia que jamás haya tenido, por ello, algo se rompió en su mente.

Sasuke caminaba cerca para ver porque su amigo todavía no había salido del departamento y lo encontró ahí, mirando la puerta. Si no fuera porque le conocía, probablemente pensaría que estaba intentando tocar o romperla a puro puño –oye idiota, vámonos- dijo mientras se acercaba e intentaba golpearlo, pero vio sorprendido como este volvió la mirada, mostrando una animal y bestial.

\- ¡dejame en paz, culo de pato! - aquel insulto hizo que el pelinegro abriera los ojos en shock, pues entendía que le estaba sucediendo - ¡no ves que estoy excitado! ¡apartate de mi camino! - le grito mientras le daba la espalda y salía del lugar. Si uno tenía en cuenta el enorme y descomunal bulto en sus pantalones, sabría que se dirigía al baño.

Mientras el rubio se retiraba, este tenía una sonrisa petulante y hasta arrogante en él. Recordó nuevamente la maravillosa vista de ese momento, solo pensarlo hacia que se volviera más duro que cuando tuvo aquel trio con las profesoras tetonas de la universidad. Se relamió los labios con hambre, imaginando lo que sería tenerla en sus manos y saciar su desenfrenado deseo de poseerla.

– _Hinata Hyuga, ¿eh?_ \- pensó con una sonrisa y con las manos en sus bolsillos – _no importa si el idiota la vio primero_ \- con esto en mente, saco una de sus manos, mirándola como si tuviera algo redondo en sus manos – _la princesa Hyuga será mía_ \- prometió, cerrando la mano con mucha decisión, desapareciendo del lugar tras una esquina.

Sasuke vio cómo su compañero desapareció, probablemente se dirigía a su departamento para pasar tiempo a solas con su mano y calmarse para volver a la normalidad. Tenía un frio sudor sobre su frente, sintiendo la gravedad de la situación y como las palabras de su compañera se estaban volviendo veraces. Sin tener otro pensamiento, saca su celular dispuesto a pedir ayuda – Sakura, tenemos un problema- dijo a traves del móvil esperando aluna iluminación de su parte.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tan frio? - pregunto ella con cierto tono burlón. Esa burla se convirtió en preocupación cuando no escucho alguna queja del pelinegro, notando que posiblemente sea algo serio. El pelinegro susurra algunas palabras en su celular, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos en shock y dejara caer los utensilios médicos que tenía en mano. era peor de lo que ella habría podido imaginar.

 **-Kurama ha despertado-**

 ** _Estaban en problemas_**

* * *

 _ **END**_

* * *

 ** _Como dije anteriormente, este podría ser el último capítulo y yo no puedo hacer nada si tiene tan poca popularidad, realmente desearía más apoyo, pero no es como si obligara a leerlo. Por cierto, esto tendrá lemon en algún momento y un Hard Lemon, eso está súper asegurado si es que hay más capítulos, eso es todo._**

 ** _Gracias a todo mundo y espero que hayan disfrutado esta increíble historia, los veo luego (si es que es así)._**


	3. Chapter 3: Enamorados (Re-subido)

**Haber, haber, creo que me han malinterpretado. Mi razón para no seguir escribiendo no son el número de comentarios, son las visitas. Si tengo en cuenta que el primer capítulo también son recurrentes de quienes leyeron el segundo, entonces solo setenta personas están leyendo el fic (que actualmente es el índice más bajo que tengo :o )**

 **¿Por qué esta es una razón valida? Porque si la personas no lo leen, significa que lo estoy haciendo mal. Claro, a algunas personas le gustara como los que comentan, o simplemente los que siguen recurrentemente y lo releen, pero no es suficiente teniendo en cuenta que tengo fics que lo leen más de 3000 personas por capitulo (si hay alguno de Destiny por aquí, lo siento :'v).**

 **Claro que…no digo que lo dejare, por ejemplo, este tercer capítulo lo escribí porque no tengo idea sede como continuar los demás y forzarme a escribir no va a funcionar, por lo que este capítulo me ayudara a desenvolverme en los demás. Lo sé, es un poco extraño, pero escribir Romance para mí ya es extraño teniendo en cuenta que soy un hombre de Seinen, shonen, cosas de la vida y gore. (Eroge no cuenta porque escribo esa clase de clasificación M en otra pagina :v)**

 **En fin, realmente no se cuento volveré, será espontaneo a diferencia de mis demás fics que tengo cierta fecha en mi cabeza. cuando me sienta aburrido o no tenga que actualizar los demás volveré. Volveré si hay más visitas o es demasiado pedido, aunque…superar los que me acosan para que continúe Destiny en mi correo va a ser difícil :v.**

 **Eso me recuerda, soy escritor rápido. Seguro que este cap. lo terminare este mismo día, de eso estoy muy seguro. Postearlo es otra cosa muy diferente, tiene que pasar por el control de calidad (mi prima la que le gusta el Shoujo). Eso me recuerda, tengo más de diez manuscritos del primer cap y cinco del segundo (todos mis manuscritos son diferentes y cuentan con 5 a 7K palabras), por lo que pueden ver que tanto me esfuerzo solo para un par de capítulos, no es fácil y peor aún si nadie lo ve, se siente como inútil.**

 **RESUMIENDO, no sé cuándo volveré a subir otro cap, no pienso dejarlo, mas visitas, lo siento por los de destiny (de nuevo :'v), VIVA EL NARUHINA JODER! :v (fue este quien me llevo por accidente a Fanfiction). Ahora con el cap :D**

 **PSDT (24/02/18): lo siento si he publicado este cap mas de tres veces, pero el día que lo publique los servidores estaban caídos y el capitulo no me aparecía como publicado o simplemente ni aparecía, lamento los problemas técnicos pero realmente no estaba bajo mi control**

* * *

 **Mi Destino es estar a tu Lado**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: Enamorados**

* * *

\- ¿qué haces aquí, idiota? - una voz le llamo a sus espaldas, aun así, no volteo para verle –no pienso seguir ahí si tu no pasas por el mismo sufrimiento, me niego a ser el único humillado- dijo la voz mientras se acercaba y se sentaba al lado del rubio, quien simplemente siguió mirando el cielo.

-solo estoy pensando- dijo el rubio mientras miraba el cielo estrellado y la luna sobre ellos. Era tan grande, tan brillante, de alguna forma les recordaban a los lindos ojos de su estudiante favorita. De repente esos recuerdos le llevaron a lo que sucedió esta mañana y recordó cuando perdió el control. Gruño enojado mientras apretaba los puños.

El pelinegro simplemente suspiro mientras sacaba un cigarro y extendía uno hacia su amigo, quien lo tomo de mala gana –mira, entiendo que todo esto de kurama se haya salido de control- decía este mientras encendía su cigarrillo y el de su compañero –pero no tienes que estar aquí lamentándote como un imbécil, eres peor que esto- se burló mientras fumaba, ignorando la mirada negativa del rubio.

-no lo entiendes- gruño el rubio mientras imitaba a su compañero y fumaba –podría haberlo arruinado, podría haberlo echado a perder…al igual que lo hice con shion- el pelinegro suspiro de manera dramática mientras lanzaba su cigarrillo, y procedió a golpear a su amigo – TEME- gruño enojado mientras sentía sus manos arder al tocar por momentos la mecha del cigarro, soltándolo.

-debes olvidarla maldita sea- gruño enojado mientras buscaba otro cigarrillo, pero se dio cuenta que no le quedaban más – pareces traumado al enredarla a todo lo que te pasa, ¿acaso no te gusta esa chica? ¿Qué haces todavía pensando en tu ex? Ve y acuéstate con la bimbo adolecente, de repente eso ayude-termino mientras sacaba su celular y ver que era muy tarde.

\- ¡eso es lo que más deseo en este momento! - admitió el rubio mientras sentía la necesidad de su cuerpo –pero…no puedo hacerlo- dijo resignándose y recordando el pasado –tengo miedo- admitió mientras recordaba la mirada de miedo de su ex esposa mientras se cubría con la manta, parecía estar llorando y le tiraba cualquier cosa que encontraba a la mano.

-admito que decirle sobre kurama podría asustarla- admitió el pelinegro recordando ese detalle de su amigo –de hecho, creo que aterra más a Sakura de lo que hace Tsunade-sama cuando se emborracha- Naruto se cubrió el rostro cuando se acordó de ese momento en especial cuando el genio rosa intento usar psicología con el otro tipo.

-lo sé- dijo el rubio mirando el suelo triste –si esto sigue así, algún día tendré que decírselo, no quiero ocultarlo, así como lo hice con shion y esperar que todo salga bien- admitió este sabiendo perfectamente que ocultar algo tan importante fue una de las razones de su divorcio forzado.

¿a quién no le daría miedo saber que estabas conviviendo con una persona con trastorno de personalidad? Un día es la persona que conociste, pero de repente se vuelve alguien completamente diferente a la cual podrías llegar a odiar. Son esos grandes detalles que no debería de ocultarse, pero él lo hizo por miedo a no ser comprendido, lo que llevo a su matrimonio irremediablemente roto.

Fue un día completamente normal a excepción de una sola cosa, era sábado y tenían una corta noche de pasión entre los dos. Shion había sido clara, solo tendrían relaciones una vez a la semana y solo bajo sus términos. Los términos consistían en una penetración suave y movimientos lentos, tampoco podría entrar completamente, solo hasta la mitad por su enorme miembro viril que podría lastimarla.

Otra de sus restricciones era hacerlo de noche y solo con las luces apagadas, porque le daba vergüenza verle desnudo y sobre todo ver el acto mismo del sexo. Otras cosas además de eso estaban completamente prohibidas, ella nunca las aceptaría por sus ideas conservadoras de que solo se trataba de una muestra de amor y reproducción.

Con una libido fuera de lo normal, para Naruto era como si le hubieran puesto un bozal y le hubieran cortado su miembro viril. Nunca pudo disfrutar de su esposa, así como él lo hubiera querido. Por lo lento que era el sexo en general, nunca se corrió ni una vez y cuando intentaba ir más rápido, shion detendría todo y se irían a dormir, dejándolo con las ganas.

Durante cuatro años estuvo muriéndose por la enfermedad conocido por las "bolas azules", sentía desesperación por saciar toda la lujuria que había estado acumulando con cada noche. Y cada vez más la ansiedad por llegar más lejos le estaba degradando su mente. Tampoco podría ir con otra mujer, había jurado que le seria fiel por el resto de su vida casados y él nunca rompía una promesa.

Así como cualquier humano normal, todos tienen un límite y él llegó al suyo una de esas tantas noches. En medio del acto sexual, Kurama salió a flote al sentir su mente debilitada. Tomo el control de la situación y forzó a Shion a hacer actos de "impureza" y "deshonor" que la marcarían toda su vida. Entre las palabras que uso su ex mujer, se encontraban que fue usada como una "puta" y una "zorra cualquiera" sin acto alguno de decoro o pudor. Por lo menos eso fue lo que dijo cuándo lo denuncio por violación.

Los exámenes revelaron que tenía cierta degradación en las áreas vaginales y en el cuello uterino. En palabras más fáciles fue "estirada" hasta su límite, provocando dolor y sufrimiento. También mostraron quemaduras por fricción leves, nada grave, pero demostró que fue "abusada" durante una gran cantidad de tiempo, tiempo en el que Kurama estuvo bajo control. Solo para ser más exactos, él despertó en la noche del día siguiente, que fue donde Shion despertó de su desmayo por cansancio y deshidratación.

Tuvo suerte de que su madre tuviera ciertos "contactos" que impidieron que la denuncia fuera más lejos y le dio tiempo para calmar a su esposa. Volvieron juntos, pero entre las muchas cosas que ella impuso y amenazó con hacer, fue nunca más tener alguna cosa cercana al sexo, el cual si cumplió hasta el final de sus días.

La soporto durante un año más, solo para asegurarse de que no estuviera embarazada. Para su sorpresa, se enteró que ella había abortado al bebe un par de meses más tarde sin consentimiento alguno por su parte. Cuando reclamo furioso de este hecho, ella alego de que era su cuerpo y no quería tener un hijo. Ese último acto que pudo soportar el cual lo armo de valor para divorciarse definitivamente de la mujer.

-amigo, ella es tan pura como el agua, tan linda como un conejo blanco, tan dulce como el rollo de canela y más gentil que una santa- dijo el rubio mientras recordaba a la perfección como era la chica de sus sueños - ¡no puedo dejar que eso vuelva a suceder! ¡nunca podría verla a los ojos otra vez! - solo imaginarse a Hinata en una situación similar le revolvía el estómago. Si ella reaccionara de la misma forma que lo hiso Shion, el no sabría cómo afrontar esos problemas.

-dame un minuto- dijo el pelinegro mientras leía un mensaje de su celular –si…si ella te ama de verdad, entonces te aceptara tal cual eres- decía Sasuke mientras leía concentrado su celular – o por lo menos eso es lo que dice el internet, no creo que mienta- termine este mientras revisaba alguno más, pero no encontró otro que se acerque a su situación –oye hay una oferta de entradas para la siguiente película de Fate- dijo sorprendido mientras leía con más rapidez, sumamente interesado.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- pregunto conmocionado Naruto, acercándose rápidamente al hombro de su compañero para ver con sus propios ojos - ¡compralas! ¡he esperado esto por cuatro años! - dijo emocionado mientas veía al pelinegro comprarlas - ¡sí! ¡finalmente algo bueno sale de todo esto- dijo algo feliz de que realmente hubiera una pequeña luz al final de todo.

\- ¡yo también las compre! - escucharon una voz a sus espaldas, revelando que se trataba de Sakura- compre una entrada más, tal vez podríamos hacer esto una cita doble- dijo de manera juguetona, mirando a ambos hombres que no entendieron la indirecta y ladearon la cabeza –ósea yo con Sasuke y tú con Hinata-chan - explico un poco exasperada de estar explicando cosas a estas alturas.

\- ¡espera! - detuvo un momento Naruto, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos- ¡¿tú conoces a Hinata?!- pregunto conmocionado apuntándole con un dedo tembloroso. La chica de cabellos rosados simplemente parpadeo antes de recordar que su amiga todavía fingía ser una estudiante.

\- Dobe, ella es la enfermera de la escuela, obviamente la conoce- gruño el pelinegro, mirando hacia otro lado fingiendo que estaba molesto. Por otro lado, le miro a los ojos a Sakura, quien e sonrojo al cometer un error tan grave y ser salvada por su amigo…futura pareja…sueño húmedo…

-ah…cierto- recordó avergonzado al recordar que todos trabajaban en el mismo lugar. No entendía porque oír el nombre de Hinata lo volvía más tonto de lo normal – entonces ¿dices que le invitaras a ver una película con nosotros? - pregunto solo para asegurarse. Aunque podía pedir la cita por su cuenta, cuando se trataba de Hinata se quedaba media hora tartamudeando y la otra media hora riéndose como un estúpido cuando de citas formales se trataban, por lo que nunca logro invitarla a una cita explicita.

-pues claro- dijo ella con una sonrisa, ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones –puedo decirle que necesito su ayuda para salir con un chico y que tengo pánico a estar a solas con él por lo que necesitaría su presencia- explicaba mientras se apoyaba en la pared más cercana – y como podría parecer la tercera rueda de un mal dúo, entonces tendría que ir con otra persona más...que coincidentemente serias tu- termino con una sonrisa, riéndose entre dientes de la expresión de su amigo.

-eres increíble Sakura-chan – dijo el rubio con lágrimas exageradas en su rostro, no odia pedir mejores amigos que los suyos –gracias imbécil bastardo por sacrificarte por mí- lloro el rubio mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, haciendo que una gota de sudor se formara en la frente del pelinegro y la chica empezara a arder de furia.

\- ¡¿qué intentabas decir con eso?!- exigió muy molesta caminando a pasos pesados dispuesta a reventar a golpes al rubio - ¡yo no tengo nada de malo! ¡soy hermosa maldita sea! - gruño enojada mientras se tomaba del cuello para hacer que les mirara a los ojos furiosos.

-aja si- dijo el pelinegro desviando la mirada, esperando que no note su cierta renuencia a salir con ella –supongo que una cita no hará daño, hace tiempo que no salíamos- admitió este recordando a sus días de pubertad. Vio como los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron en esperanza, cosa que le hizo algo incómodo –solo es nostalgia- explico este mirando como su rostro decayó bastante, terminando por caer sentada y apoyada al lado de la pared más cercana.

Se quedaron un tiempo más, disfrutando de la noche tranquila, aunque no tan tranquila pues dentro de la casa a sus espaldas había un bullicio como nunca antes visto. fue en ese momento que la puerta se abrió atrayendo la atención del trio de amigos. Se trataba de una mujer muy hermosa, la cual lucía un vestido rojo que dejaba poco a la imaginación, dejando ver sus bellos muslos y piernas.

\- chicos, ¿Qué hacen en la puerta trasera? - dijo curiosa de verlos ahí en su jardín, como si fueran los niños que hace tiempo jugaban en ese mismo lugar - ¡la fiesta está adentro! ¡vamos! - incito con una sonrisa mientras señalaba con mucha emociona la puerta. Los tres se quedaron un rato mirándose, riéndose entre dientes volvieron a mirar a la mujer.

\- Mamá- dijo el rubio con lentitud mientras se levantaba, colocando una mano sobre su hombro –creo que es momento de decirte que has excedido tu poder como madre y has abusado de tus privilegios- dijo este mientras era apoyado por sus amigos –tus fiestas ya eran de por si difíciles de soportar, pero esto se ha salido de control- termino mirándole con mucha seriedad.

Kushina lee miro un momento, antes de suspirar cansamente y pisar con sus tacos rojos el pie de su hijo, haciendo que gritara de dolor. En ese mismo momento, ella le toma por la oreja haciendo que se agache hasta sus ojos, encorvándolo mucho por la diferencia de tamaños.

-ahora vas a escucharme, mi hijo querido- dijo con una voz casi amenazante, pero todo con una linda sonrisa – soy tu madre, ¿no es si?- pregunto mientras tomaba con más fuerza la oreja, haciendo que el rubio asintiera con rapidez –por lo que me debes la vida, ¿no es así?- repitió haciendo que asintiera con mucha intensidad –por lo que me debes muchos favores, ¿o me equivoco?- Naruto seguía asintiendo al sentir el dolor en su oreja –entonces sacate la camisa, muéstrate en la sala y divierte a mis amigas, ahora- ordeno con seriedad, dejándolo en libertad.

\- ¡hai! ¡okaa-sama! – grito Naruto mientras se sacaba la camisa dejando semidesnudo, mostrando su fornido torso, sus anchos hombros y sus grandes abdominales dignos de un fisicoculturista. Aun con todo ese aspecto rudo que tenía, no dudo en hacer caso a su madre y abrió la puerta obedeciendo sus órdenes. Con la luz bañándolo mientras se retiraba, todos vieron que traía un par de pantalones vaqueros.

\- y tu Sasuke-kun- dijo la madre del rubio acercándose a los últimos dos, quienes sudaron frio al verla ahí –tu madre me conto que te encontró en una situación poco…modesta- el pelinegro se sonrojo profundamente al recordar que esa mañana que su madre le entrego el traje, estaba durmiendo con otra mujer en su cama –creo que sería una desgracia que llegara a los oídos de los demás- dijo con malicia, esperando que su sutil amenaza surtiera efecto.

\- ¡voy, Kushina-sama! - grito el pelinegro mientras se sacaba la camisa y corría rápidamente para salir del lugar, obedeciendo ciegamente las ordenes de la mamá de su mejor amigo. Sakura veía con un sudor frio como Sasuke salió rápidamente del lugar, vestido de igual forma que el rubio de antes.

\- ¿vienes, Sakura-chan? - pregunto la mujer pelirroja, sonriéndole de manera cálida –hay algunos hombres en el lugar, podrías darle también un buen show- a diferencia de sus compañeros, ella vestía una versión tergiversada de una Vaquera del oeste, pues solo contaba una pequeña falda, un sombrero blanco y una pequeña blusa que dejaba libre su estómago además de una cuerda atada a su cintura.

-c-como guste, Kushina-san- tartamudeo la joven mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba lentamente hasta la puerta, dispuesta a pasar por la misma humillación que sus amigos. Ella paso tras el umbral, aumentando el bullicio del lugar al verla pasar y mostrarte en el poco modesto traje que vestía.

La pelirroja se tomó un tiempo antes de pasar con una sonrisa divertida. Hasta hace poco había tenido quejar de su hijo por sus fiestas infantiles y tenía razón, debía de cambiar. Ahora que hiso algo subido de tono, tampoco querían participar. No tenía una mejor opción que obligarlos.

 **\- ¡Queridos! ¡no olviden agitar las caderas y mostrar el trasero! -**

* * *

\- mi cabeza- susurro Naruto mientras caía rendido sobre su escritorio. A su alrededor, estaban sos otros dos amigos quienes estaban en un estado similar –llamen a Tsunade- dijo medio moribundo mientras intentaba llamar ayudaba para el profundo dolor de cabeza y las grandes ojeras que traía.

-también tiene sus propios problemas- dijo Sakura mostrando grandes ojeras, recordando ese momento en el escritorio donde la rubia mujer de edad estaba desmallada por el alcohol que había ingerido un día antes –tendremos que solucionarlo nosotros mismos.

-creo que puedo abrir los ojos- dijo Sasuke mientras su rostro estaba de cara con su propio escritorio –no, creo que no puedo- termino este mientras que segundos después estaba roncando al igual que sus demás compañeros. Habían tenido una horrible noche en la cual no pudieron dormir bien.

-anno- escucharon una voz en la puerta, la cual logro levantarlos a todos –¿Naruto-sensei? - pregunto una voz muy familiar para él. girando su mirada cansada, vio que se trataba de una chica de cabellos azules que seguían siéndole familiar –etto…Tsunade-sama quiere verle- dijo mientras entraba por completo en la habitación, viendo con cierta dificultad a todos en el salón.

Naruto sintió como sus ojos ardían para ver mejor y cuando lo logro, vio que se trataba de Hinata. Rápidamente el sueño salió de sus ojos con un fuerte restriego de su mano y se levantó como si nada hubiera sucedido - ¡hinata! ¡buenos días! - saludo con una sonrisa haciendo que sus amigos aullaran de dolor por el emotivo saludo.

-o-ho, buenos días- respondió con cierta dificultad, girando su mirada hacia otro lado –podríamos… ¿podríamos hablar un momento a solas? - pregunto con mucha vergüenza, siempre mirando el suelo. Naruto parpadeo mientras miraba como la adolecente salía del lugar, esperando a que le siguiera cosa que hiso sin siquiera saberlo.

Ya cuando estuvieron algo lejos de la sala de profesores, la adolecente giró para verle. El vio que traía mucha vergüenza y pena, como si algo muy malo le hubiera pasado. Fue entonces cuando recordó que el día de ayer pudo ver algo completamente maravilloso y tuvo la mejor vista de su vida. Rápidamente se llenó de una energía que recorría por su cuerpo y se dirigía a su entrepierna.

\- ¡lo siento mucho! - grito Naruto mientras se inclinaba, sorprendiendo a la chica de ojos perlas –no debí de haber hecho aquello, fue un idiota y lamento haberte presionado, realmente lo siento- se disculpó sin querer mirarle a los ojos. Lo que hizo fue imperdonable, no era esa clase de persona que fuerza a otra solo porque así lo quiere, de ser así, entonces se estaría convirtiendo en Kurama.

-no estoy enojada por eso- dijo la chica, logrando sorprenderlo mucho –yo…me gustaría conocerlo Naruto-sensei- dijo Hinata mientras dejaba salir un largo suspiro para tomar las fuerzas para decir lo que piensa – ayer me demostró que no lo conozco, que lo único que he logrado saber de usted es solo la punta del iceberg- Naruto seguía ahí, parado sin saber cómo responder – tal vez fue pronto apresurarme, tenía una idea equivocada de usted, por ello quiero saber más, quiero saber quién es Naruto Uzumaki- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa y sin querer, haciendo retroceder un par de paso al rubio.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- tartamudeo mientras intentaba comprender a lo que se refería –mira, sé que hemos pasado poco tiempo juntos, eso lo entiendo muy bien. Por ello he tratado lo más que he podido de ser franco y actuar como siempre lo he hecho, realmente soy el verdadero yo- aseguro mientras se tocaba el pecho, mirándole seriamente y temiendo profundamente que lo que sucedió aquella vez no la haya reconsiderar la imagen que tenia de él.

-no- negó ella mientras se acercaba un poco más –sé que no está siendo sincero, realmente no tiene que mentir si no me quiere decir- Naruto frunció el ceño sin querer, sintiéndose arrinconado nuevamente –no puedo a forzarle a confiar en mí, pero yo confiare en usted y sé que me dirá la verdad en el momento adecuado- respondió ella con una sonrisa, empezando a retirarse lentamente. Por un momento, Naruto sintió una apuñalada en el corazón. Estaba sucediendo, estaba sucediendo de nuevo.

\- ¡espera! - le detuvo el rubio, sujetándola sin querer de la mano. Hinata giro sorprendida por lo sorpresivo del contacto físico -y… ¿y si descubres algo que no te gusta? - pregunto con un tono de miedo en su voz, mirando la mano que tenía sujetada - ¿y si te arrepientes? - pregunto de nuevo, apretando más fuerte su mano –yo simplemente quiero que sigamos siendo amigos- admitió mientras la dejaba ir, esperando una respuesta de su parte.

Hinata simplemente levanto el rostro y le sonrió – Ya lo sabía desde el primer día que lo vi y me salvo la vida- revelo abriendo los ojos de Naruto – y ayer…solo lo hizo más evidente- Naruto se movió incomodo recordando el día anterior – Tal vez el tiempo que hemos pasado ha sido corto, pero solo me ha ayudado a estar segura de mis pensamientos – tomo cierto aire, sabiendo perfectamente que, si no lo decía ahora, nunca sería capaz.

\- incluso si lo que este guardando es horrible, yo seguiré aceptándolo…incluso cuando nadie más lo haga- Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido de una declaración tan osada de su parte, pero al verle a los ojos sabía que no mentía –porque somos amigos, mejores amigos- aclaro con una gran sonrisa, sonrojando profundamente al rubio mayor.

Se quedó petrificado, no podía moverse, no podía moverse incluso cuando la vio salir corriendo con un rostro completamente rojo, simplemente no podía procesar tantas cosas al mismo tiempo. No sabía si reír o llorar por sus palabras. Por una parte, estaba rebosante de euforia por saber que le tenía tanta confianza en él, se sentía…especial. Por otra parte, una parte de su corazón se estremeció cuando escucho esa palabra, _mejor amigo._

-mierda- dijo riéndose patéticamente mientras se restregaba los ojos intentando apartar el sueño –creo que realmente estoy enamorado- había estado negándolo un buen tiempo, dejándolo solo como algo de una sola vez que terminaría una vez que saciara su curiosidad con su cuerpo, pues temía que realmente cayera en algo tan problemático como el amor. Mas ahora no podía negar que su corazón latía cada vez con más fuerza, nublando cualquier pensamiento racional.

 ** _-…yo seguiré aceptándolo…-_** repitió sin querer, las palabras de esa adolecente que clavo la última espiga en su pecho, como si de una flecha de cupido se tratara. ¿Cuándo había esperado para escuchar esas palabras? ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con que algún día alguien le dijera esa misma oración? No lo sabía, pero espero tanto que en algún punto de su vida lo dejo como un simple sueño de un niño que deseaba en el fondo de su corazón ser aceptado.

\- te vez como un estúpido perro esperando a por su dueño- escuchó a sus espaldas, se trataba de Sasuke quien aún tenía los ojos cerrados, pero los abría por momentos –entonces… ¿qué piensas hacer? - pregunto mientras veía a la chica de ojos perlados desaparecer tras una esquina. Sino fuera porque ya tiene alguien en mente, podría haber ido tras la linda chica.

-yo…- decía mientras seguía viendo la nada misma, como si Hinata todavía estuviera ahí –quiero conocerla- declaro mientras la imagen de su sonrisa se volvía a repetir en su mente –quiero saber quién es Hinata Hyuga, quiero saberlo todo sobre ella- decía mientras dejaba salir un largo suspiro, solo para voltear y sonreír a su amigo –quiero saber cómo es la mujer con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida- la sonrisa del rubio incomodo a su amigo, quien simplemente bufo molesto.

-como sea- dijo cansado mientras se apoyaba de las paredes, retirándose lentamente del lugar –luego no te estés quejando de otro divorcio y una denuncia por andar con menores, estúpido idiota enamoradizo- como mujeriego declarado, él sabía lo importante que es tener múltiples parejas y no enamorarte en el proceso, pues lo único que hace es causar daño.

Naruto se quedó un par de minutos más ahí, el cansancio realmente le estaba jugando una muy mala pasada. Recordó entonces que tenía una reunión con la directora del lugar, su tía Tsunade. La mujer no era tan anciana como solía decirle cuando era niño, al igual que su madre, era una bomba de mujer -…literalmente...- pensó riendo entre dientes al recordar la paliza que le dio solo cuando trato de llevarla a su casa luego de una borrachera intensa.

Caminando hacia la sala del director, vio que la puerta estaba abierta, pasando sin ningún problema. sudo ligeramente al verla desmayada sobre su escritorio mientras era ayudada por Shizune, su actual secretaria y posible sucesora del hospital general de la ciudad.

-lo siento Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama esta fuera por el resto de la mañana- le informo con cierto pesar al ver a la mujer completamente agotada – parece que tuvo una fiesta ayer en la noche, muy intensa al parecer- el rubio simplemente mostro una sonrisa muerta, recordando que ella estuvo en la fiesta de ayer, también fue una de las tantas que seguía colocando dinero en sus pantalones para que bailara de una forma sugerente.

-lo sé- decía el rubio mientras se restregaba los ojos de nuevo, pero se detuvo de golpe cuando recordó algo –espera un minuto- susurro mientras los recuerdos de la noche pasada volvían a su mente - ¡tú estabas con ella! - alzo la voz, logrando despertar ligeramente a la mujer noqueada en el escritorio y volviera a dormir. La joven simplemente se sonrojo dándose la vuelta y ocultando su pena.

Había recuerdos borrosos, pero definitivamente ella estaba con Tsunade, que era raro teniendo en cuenta los gustos. En aquella fiesta estaban mujeres de la edad de su madre y hasta ms jóvenes del vecindario, todas mujeres muy hermosas. Mientras que el con su aspecto rudo y varonil atraía a las mujeres de la edad de su madre, Sasuke atraía a las más jóvenes por su estilo mas juvenil.

A la fiesta también fueron algunos hombres, tal vez acompañando a sus hijas o eran conocidos de su madre, aburridos de ver a hombres más guapos que ellos bailar, no fueron defraudados cuando Sakura entro casi sin nada a mostrar una danza sexi. La chica podrá ser tan plana como una tabla, pero el efecto del alcohol hacia que sus inhibiciones se salieran fuera de control, enseñando su lado más lúdico y sensual.

\- Y-yo no sé nada- tartamudeo la secretaria mientras escondía su rostro entre portafolios –no es como si tuviéramos un video o algo así- se rio forzadamente mirando hacia la ventana del lugar. Naruto no tardó en responder y se lanzó al ataque para quitarle el móvil a Shizune, quien se reúso a perder la grabación en su celular.

 **\- ¡SHIZUNE! -**

 _ **Lo que sucedió aquella noche, nunca jamás debía de salir fuera de su casa**_

 _ **por el bien de sus orgullos**_

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Lo sé, un poco corto y todo, pero eso es todo lo que pude escribir hoy (22/02) en tres horas. Realmente lo siento, pero estoy súper enviciado con DARK SOULS, juego que tal vez escribe un FIC si sigue de esta manera. Volviendo al tema, no sé cuándo volverá a sacar otro capítulo, tal vez cuando me aburra de los demás fics o me sienta inspirado, no lo sé realmente, pero de seguro volveré.**

 **PSDT: el capítulo es corto porque borre el LEMON que escribí cuando estaba aburrido (mi prima la del Shoujo me dijo que vaya más despacio con la relación con Hinata y tiene razón), realmente agradezco que no tuvo que borrarlo todo y escribirlo de nuevo como me paso anteriormente. :D**

 **ADIOS Y HASTA LUEGO :D**

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO:** CITA DOBLE! TENSIÓN SEXUAL INCREMENTANDO!  
 ** _¿acaso este será el inicio de una hermosa amistad o de una lujuriosa relación?_** **(leerlo como si se tratara de una de las entradas de Saint Seiya XD)**


End file.
